The Reunion Tour
by bsback1998us
Summary: Getting the band back together sounds good until the kaos breaks out
1. Chapter 1

The theme music for Monday night Raw started and the fireworks shot off like cannons damn near shaking the whole backstage area. Dean stood at gorilla staring at the curtain. He couldn't believe Stephanie had actually agreed to allow him on RAW tonight. For the first time, in what felt like 150 years he was going to be reunited with his brothers Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. He stood warming up in his usual jeans and grey tank top attire. He had a Dean Unstable Ambrose blue and grey shirt on and his DA hoodie over it. He kept the hood on his head to disguise himself most of the time, but it was no secret he was there and it was no secret that the other two former Shield members knew he was there either. The fans had been going viral with the plea to "reunite the Shield just for one night" and Dean had finally agreed that they needed to reunite and do one more tour. The Shield justice hadn't been running for a-while and it was desperately needed to establish balance in the locker room again.

Besides, this was the perfect way to plot his revenge against AJ Styles and his new stooge Ellsworth who started off as Dean's rookie. That's what he got for trusting an unknown dweeb who claimed to be the laughing stock of the Indies when he'd try to go out to wrestle for ROH and CZW. Dean even laughed at that one. There was no way in hell that twerp little ninja turtle looking no neck weasel could even last 5 minutes in a CZW Ultraviolent wrestling match. He'd be eaten alive by the completion and the audience alone would just rip him to shreds. ROH would never take him seriously and he'd never be anything more than some jobber everyone made fun of for the way he looked and talked.

Dean felt sorry for him and that's why he had taken him under his wing and tried to turn him into some form of natural born wrestler. He had the talent and it didn't take much to wake him up. Hell, he'd helped him win against AJ many times. It's when he stabbed Dean in the back that he felt betrayed and had turned his back on Ellsworth. He wasn't worth the time or his efforts any longer. He obviously knew what he was going for when he helped AJ retain his title. Shane had been in his ear with the promises of gold around his waist and winning the Championship and the brass ring that he'd never be rewarded because he's a rookie and hadn't put in his time yet. Dean knew exactly how that went because that's how they had gotten the Shield to break up. There was no promise of anything as long as they were a threesome together and running the yard. As soon as they became single competitors, the promises of gold and championships started raining in. Dean became WWE World Heavyweight Champion after winning it from Roman. Roman had it and later won United States Championship which he currently rained. Seth was going after the WWE Universal Championship and had had all three titles not to mention he was tag team champion back with Roman in The Shield when Dean was United States champion and had set the world record. The Intercontinental championship was next on his agenda and to knock The Miz off his high horse along- side his bitch ass annoying as fuck wife.

Who the fuck acted like that off camera? I mean seriously, this woman had her nose so far up in the air that she probably got nose bleeds from all the air she got. Not to mention she had a knack for just making you want to slap the taste out of her mouth just by being present. She looked like she smelled shit all the time and looked down her nose like you smelled like shit when she talked to you and acted like it hurt or was wasting her precious time. The bitch made Nikki Bella look like a humble role model the way she pranced around holding her hand out in people's face and swinging that miserably fake horse hair of hers around. Dean left that one to Roxy and her little D.O.D 2.0 crew that was cleaning out the women's division one bitch at a time this round.


	2. Chapter 2

It really isn't becoming to be a bitter Betty over things that happened way back when you were a freaken rookie coming up in the Diva's competition. It's petty to hold onto the fact that you lost to the Bella Twins and still blame them because you can't pull your head out of your overly plastic fake ass long enough to get your own gimmick or your own role. And blaming them for almost losing your husband? Bitch, look in a mirror. Maybe Mike finally realized he was marrying a self-centered bitch and decided there was only room in the relationship for him. Hell, even Daniel Bryan could see that one coming a mile away and he is married to a Bella. Granted, it's the more sincere Bella, but my point is he knows selfish when he sees it and Mike was just testing to see if there was enough room for his own in that one.

Obviously, there was plenty of room for both nasty egos and they wouldn't be married and flaunting it in everyone's face now. The sick PDA's in the ring and the damn near throwing themselves at each other back stage was enough to make even a maggot want to gag and puke. The funny thing is, Dana Brook almost came between Mike and Mauryce and she was never pulled over the coals half as bad as the Bellas were. Brie wasn't even involved and she got dragged into it pregnant retired and all. Nikki defended her of course, that's her sister. Everyone expects that to happen, but what wasn't expected was Roxy taking Dana under her wing after Jess left to go to rehab and trying to manipulate her away from Charlotte. It worked because eventually Dana came over to Roxy's side and decided to fight the cause with her against the Meek Mans.

Mauryce was left all on her own once again because she couldn't see passed her own overly cosmetically altered nose on her plastic face. Poor little baby girl all left alone with no one to have her back.

Dean laughed to himself. He waited in his secret room for Shane to come give him the OK to head out to the ring. Shane knocked on the door.

Shane: "Ambrose, you almost ready?"

Dean: "Hell yeah. I can't wait to get out there. I've been waiting for this for a long time now."

He got that wicked grin of his on his face as Shane handed him his long retired SHIELD sweatshirt he used to wear religiously to the ring when The Shield was popular. He wore it so much people started calling it "That Dean Ambrose" Sweatshirt.

Shane: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean: "Oh I know I want to do this. Reuniting the band is what's best for business on all of our shows. This was a brilliant idea on your part. Especially when you hired those new writers to do our storyline. Charlie really knows what she's doing and she made Seth and Roman into these warriors it seems like and they don't feel like they are over the top or in your face. She didn't dumb me down or make me into some drunken asshole to make them look good either. I haven't felt love like this since I first joined WWE and started hearing the Ambrose chants ringing out in the audience. It's a glorious thing, Shane and I have you to thank for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Shane: "I'm just doing my job dude. I've been hearing the universe ask for a Shield reunion for quite some time now and it just felt right after Ellsworth turned on you and helped AJ. We've been teasing them forever. I figured it was time to finally give some pay off."

Dean: "Well, I for one am very grateful for the Pay off. Hopefully, it will be beneficial to us all. Charlie gave me this script and I swear to God, it is golden. She knows me better then I know myself. This reads like an old Mox promo and I love it. I also love the fact that you lifted that whole PG-13 rating and allowed us to get a little violent and a little x rated like back in the Attitude Era. Now, I'm not going out there dropping F bombs, but I take the small victories."

Shane: "Yes. The small victories are the best. I could kiss Broken Jessica for this. IF she never would've started that Meek Man storyline this never would've happened. It takes poking fun at my father to get him to realize that WWE was going down the tubes rating wise long before The Authority storyline hit the writer's room. Punk leaving should've meant something to him. Punk loves wrestling."

Dean: "Yeah, well his wrestling and what is happening now is completely different. He'd come back to this in a heart- beat."

Shane: "I'd hope so for your sake. The Shield loved him and had his back."

Dean: "Yup and I still will have his back too."

He puts on the long retired sweatshirt and skeleton face mask and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He holds out his white taped hands and does his Shield stance.

Dean: "It still looks bad ass as hell."

Shane: "Yeah. It'll look better down there with the other two at your flanks."

Dean: "Hell yeah. Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose together again."

Meanwhile, back in Rollins dressing room, he stares at his reflection in the mirror.

Seth: "Damn, it's like going back to 2012 all over again. Minus the bleached hair and I'm a little bigger then I was as Tyler Black."

Roman: "Yes and the promos are a lot better then back then too."

Seth: "Anything is better than that PG-13 crap. Ambrose was seriously holding back on some of those insults. I could feel it in his bones."

Roman: "Have you met Jon Moxley? Of course he was holding back."

Seth: "I've wrestled Jon Moxley in ROH and he beat me so severely I had to go to the hospital for the first time ever in a match since I started."


	4. Chapter 4

Roman: "Jesus, really? I had no idea he hospitalized you."

Seth: "Yeah. He did. That's how I found out I had a bulged disk in my neck that needed replacing. That was my own stupid fault for not listening to doctor's orders when it first happened."

Roman: "Yeah. You don't play around with neck injuries. It could kill or cripple you and they won't ask which one you prefer."

Seth: "I know how that goes now."

Roman: "I can't believe Stephanie agreed to this reunion."

Seth: "She didn't have a choice. Shane approved and so did the universe. We were going to do this with or without her on our side. Besides, she's not about what we want anymore."

Roman: "Are you sure you're not just saying that because your pissed that Triple H took you out of the Universal Championship match?"

Seth: "I've never been surer about something in my life. This is not about Triple H tonight. It's about the three of us together as The Shield one more time."

He puts on his long retired gloves and stands with Roman in his Shield pose. Roman flips back his hair and wets it from his head to his toes and stands with his fist next to Seth's.

Roman: "Believe in the Shield."

Seth: "Let's do this thing."

They head out to the top to meet with Dean.

Dean: "What's up, my brothers? Does this feel good or what?"

Seth: "Hell yeah it feels good. It feels even better without the PG 13 rating."

Roman: "Thank you Broken Jessica and Charlie for the new found freedom."

Dean: "Hell yeah and Maddie. We have to give her some props too."

Meanwhile, in the writer's room,

Madison: "I don't give a fuck if you have to move God himself to make this happen, I want the PG-13 lifted and I want a full on Hardcore match tonight. I don't want to hear anymore arguments out of your weak mouths over there. Get off your lazy asses and make this happen."

She slams down the phone and not 5 minutes later, there is a knock at her door.

Madison: "Yeah. Beware I am in a horrible mood and I don't want to hear any weak ass bitching."

Roman: "Well, good thing there aren't any weak ass bitches at the door."


	5. Chapter 5

Roman: "Jesus, really? I had no idea he hospitalized you."

Seth: "Yeah. He did. That's how I found out I had a bulged disk in my neck that needed replacing. That was my own stupid fault for not listening to doctor's orders when it first happened."

Roman: "Yeah. You don't play around with neck injuries. It could kill or cripple you and they won't ask which one you prefer."

Seth: "I know how that goes now."

Roman: "I can't believe Stephanie agreed to this reunion."

Seth: "She didn't have a choice. Shane approved and so did the universe. We were going to do this with or without her on our side. Besides, she's not about what we want anymore."

Roman: "Are you sure you're not just saying that because your pissed that Triple H took you out of the Universal Championship match?"

Seth: "I've never been surer about something in my life. This is not about Triple H tonight. It's about the three of us together as The Shield one more time."

He puts on his long retired gloves and stands with Roman in his Shield pose. Roman flips back his hair and wets it from his head to his toes and stands with his fist next to Seth's.

Roman: "Believe in the Shield."

Seth: "Let's do this thing."

They head out to the top to meet with Dean.

Dean: "What's up, my brothers? Does this feel good or what?"

Seth: "Hell yeah it feels good. It feels even better without the PG 13 rating."

Roman: "Thank you Broken Jessica and Charlie for the new found freedom."

Dean: "Hell yeah and Maddie. We have to give her some props too."

Meanwhile, in the writer's room,

Madison: "I don't give a fuck if you have to move God himself to make this happen, I want the PG-13 lifted and I want a full on Hardcore match tonight. I don't want to hear anymore arguments out of your weak mouths over there. Get off your lazy asses and make this happen."

She slams down the phone and not 5 minutes later, there is a knock at her door.

Madison: "Yeah. Beware I am in a horrible mood and I don't want to hear any weak ass bitching."

Roman: "Well, good thing there aren't any weak ass bitches at the door."


	6. Chapter 6

Madison: "The Shield. Can I help you boneheads?"

Roman looks around and notices the RAW Cameras are rolling in her office

Roman: "Boneheads. Is that how you treat all of your clients who come through that door, baby girl?"

Madison: "You're not my client you're my employees and don't baby girl me. I see right through your manipulations. Get to the point, Reigns."

Roman: "Well, I've never been one to beat around the bush, so here it goes. You want a hardcore match tonight with The Shield verses The Club and AJ Styles is dragging his feet."

Madison: "Yes. I know he's dragging his feet because he's a pampered bitch over there at Smack Down and he seems to have forgotten that I sign his checks."

Roman: "Use your Shield card to intimidate AJ into giving in to the Hardcore match. He can't ignore 3 reminders that are bigger then he is."

He puts his thumbs through his belt loops and puffs out his chest like a proud peacock and Dean starts dancing around excited.

Dean: "Unleash the Hounds of Justice, Darling. Give us an excuse to go tear up the yard on Smack Down. We've been waiting for years for this to actually come true."

Seth: "Yeah. Sweetheart, we got this. We're team RAW all the way."

Madison: "Yeah. Team Raw until one of you have to leave again and then the whole "Believe in the Shield" goes away again and nobody has anything worth following again. Been there done that."

Seth: "No, Sweetheart. There is no reason on God's green earth why we need to go after those tainted titles again. We've each had all of the titles WWE has to offer including the new ones. I don't need to reign over WWE again to prove I am The Archietect and I am the brains behind this whole operation."

Madison: "You three need a warm up match before taking on The Club. Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho and AJ Styles verses The Shield 2.0. Tonight live from Las Vegas, Nevada. You boys better show up sober or I will kick all three of your asses."

Dean: "You've got yourself a match, sweetheart. I can get drunk after work."

Roman: "Loser buys the beers."

Dean: "Damn straight."

He fist bumps with Roman and Seth nods his head in agreement.

Madison: "Good. I'm glad we're all on the same page. Now, get your ass off of my desk before I poke you with these scissors."

She makes like she's going to stab Dean in the ass cheek and he jumps up off her desk quickly with an offended look.

Dean: "Well, someone is protective of her desk now. You never used to care if I sat there and talked to you like that."

Madison: "There are no cameras on. There is no need to be witty and cute right now, Ambrose."

Dean: "Are you all right? You seem like you're on edge."

Madison: "I've had a few things on my mind these past couple of months with the brand change and the job position change and all the personal drama going on right now. I don't really need any additional drama from anyone else right now?"

Dean: "It's all right to miss Jess. I miss her too. She'll be back to kick asses and take names again before you know it. She just had to get sober first. You should understand that above anyone else. She is your sister."

Madison: "Sister or not she put me in another bad position. She's got to stop doing this to me. I'm not always going to be able to pull her ass out of the fire."

Seth: "Most people would be proud of their sister getting the help they need. She didn't bring the company down and she didn't make a huge public scene out of it. She just quietly went into rehab in private and helped herself before she hurt anyone out there. She didn't ask to be written out of WWE history and replaced by some fluffy ass bitch with no talent."

Madison: "Seth, we've been over this a hundred times and I will tell you a hundred more times she is not being written out of WWE history. There is no fluffy ass bitch taking over for her. We're not going to replace her. Get over it."

Seth: "You're so full of shit you stink. Jess announced she was going to get help and instead of doors being opened for her, they were slammed in her face. She was made out to be some lunatic through that Broken Jessica storyline that was very reminiscent of Stardust and Codey wanting out of his storyline back in the day. "


	7. Chapter 7

She got booed out of the arena the last time she gave a promo. Instead of embracing her change and growth they write her into that stupid lame ass Broken Jessica character. Come on, that reeks of a last ditch effort to get rid of her."

Madison: "Contrary to popular belief, Jessica was in total control of that storyline. She felt like it was therapeutic and she credited me with helping her get better."

Seth: "She deserves better than that and you know it. She's taking care of herself without hurting anyone or making a public scene. She's even got a whole new fan base supporting her and she's getting all kinds of positive social media feedback. Even Dean went to visit her at the rehab facility and she embraced him with open loving arms."

Madison: "If that's the case then why is half the WWE Universe still blaming me for her downfall and the other half cursing me for letting her go? Her downfall is not my issue. Things aren't getting any less violent around here and people aren't going to stop raking me over the coals for her indiscretions."

Seth: "That is your sister in there and she needs your support. She needs you to give her closure so she can heal. She told me that you're the link back home. I broke her heart and she forgave me for it. She forgave me for everything even though she went into a downward spiral after."

Dean: "You two seriously need to work out your issues and quit dragging the WWE universe into your family drama. You're guilty conscious has nothing to do with them or their wants for her to get better."

Madison: "Thank you both for your concern. We'll chat more after the show is done. Now, off to your entrance."


	8. Chapter 8

Seth shakes his head and Dean and Roman both exchange WTF glances. It's like the words were going in one ear and out the other. There appeared to be no emotional response what so ever on Madison's face. When they were out of ear range,

Dean: "Dude, what the hell is wrong with Maddie? She can't possibly be that caught up in the WWE Creative room that she can't see what's going on in her own backyard with her own relationship."

Roman: "Maddie is under a lot of pressure in the WWE Creative room and she's got a lot of the superstars demanding better storylines out of her. She's got the board breathing down her neck for deadlines and the head people begging her for an explanation on what is going on out there in the universe. People are pissed off and they want answers. Jess just going off like that and going into rehab isn't a good enough explanation for them."

Dean: "Neither was CM Punk walking out on them, but it happened and nobody was any wiser for it. I don't even think it was addressed in public."

Seth: "Nope. They swept it under the rug same as they are trying to do with Jess by blaming the Broken Jessica storyline for it. First of all, that was borrowed from Broken Matt Hardy. Second, TNA did it better because they didn't edit the shit out of it like WWE did to Jess. Third, Jess is a fan favorite. That's like one of us suddenly dropping off and going into rehab without any explanation. People aren't going to just roll over and accept what WWE feeds them. They're going to blame it on the Meek Man storyline and trying to keep things under wraps for the sake of their own asses. It's all about money with them and whoever has the most money wins regardless of how many players are lost."

Roman: "Is Vince really that stupid and blind to the obvious out there? The universe is revolting against him and rebelling. They don't want his cookie cutter superstars and they don't want geeks. They want strong individuals like us and the D.O.D and it seems every time someone strong comes along they decide to punch holes in the story and weaken them. That's what Broken Jessica was talking about when she said they are weak and called them Meek Man's it's not a play on words or an attempt at jacking Matt Hardy's accent. Even though he does make it sound better with the southern drawl."

Seth: "Isn't it suspicious that Jeff and Matt were the ones who came and picked her up for rehab too? She's not friends with either one of those dudes. The only one she was friends with is Matt Sydell and he's been her friend since I can remember back in my Tyler Black days. Matt has no place in a rehab facility. He's still fucked up and trying to cover it up by saying his wife is domestically violent toward him. There is no excuse for domestic violence no matter who is doing it. I understand people grow up and people mature and they even move on and become better people. That's awesome. I give both Hardy's props for that. Not many people overcome addiction and violence like that and come out on top. But, why reach out to some random WWE superstar and claim to be a drug counselor?"

Roman: "Info trades the Broken Jessica camp. Broken Jessica basically is a female version of his Broken Matt character and he didn't take too kindly to her appearance. He loved The Wyatts verses New Day storyline and he loved that they went to The Wyatts camp. My point is a female version of his character hits too close to home because his wife is just like him and it shines too much light on reality at home."

Seth: "If he's taking his character home and bringing it into reality he's got some mental issues he needs to deal with beyond our control. Ask Punk about doing tango with The Hardy's. Jeff is the mild one who is easy going compared to Matt and his insanity."

Dean: "I can deal with insanity. Hell, I can even deal with domestic abusers. I mean, I lived the first 15 years of my life with my mother who was an addict and was abused for years before I helped her get the help she needed to pull herself out of the situation. Now, she's a recovering addict lesbian and we're best friends, but I digress. If Matt is trying to info trade Jessica and mess with her, this rehab thing is a waste of her time and efforts. We need to get her away from Matt and Jeff before they can brain wash her into. He loved The Wyatts verses New Day storyline and he loved that they went to The Wyatts camp. My point is a female version of his character hits too close to home because his wife is just like him and it shines too much light on reality at home."

Seth: "If he's taking his character home and bringing it into reality he's got some mental issues he needs to deal with beyond our control. Ask Punk about doing tango with The Hardy's. Jeff is the mild one who is easy going compared to Matt and his insanity."

Dean: "I can deal with insanity. Hell, I can even deal with domestic abusers. I mean, I lived the first 15 years of my life with my mother who was an addict and was abused for years before I helped her get the help she needed to pull herself out of the situation. Now, she's a recovering addict lesbian and we're best friends, but I digress. If Matt is trying to info trade Jessica and mess with her, this rehab thing is a waste of her time and efforts. We need to get her away from Matt and Jeff before they can brain wash her into their society."


	9. Chapter 9

Roman: "For once, you and I are on the same page, Dean."

Seth: "Yeah. You two are damn near in each other's heads. It's creepy the way you two seem to finish each other's thoughts here lately."

Dean: "It's part of being brothers, young one."

Seth: "No. That young one line doesn't work here anymore. I'm over the age of 30 now. I've earned my stripes."

Dean: "You're still younger then I am. So, I can get away with saying it."

Roman: "Am I the only one shaking my head and thinking this whole thing doesn't make any sense at all? The only thing that makes sense is the attack on The Club."

Dean: "That's because you're focused on work and you're not thinking about the broken society. If you go back and read the other letters and posts people have put up around this it'll all make perfect sense?"

(A/N: Seriously, if these fics don't make any sense to you go back to the original posts and read them. It will all come together and make perfect sense. If you need to re-read the Divas of Destruction series I posted. It'll explain Jessica's character and Madison's character. It'll even shed some light on the relationship of The Shield and Divas of Destruction. Those fics are under bsback1998us Poeticheart75. That is if they haven't been removed because of the hacker incident. I would've linked them, but I am new to this so bear with me as I get my land legs about me. P.S. I am aware that some of the stuff has been repeating and I've been trying to remove the duplicate posts. I am a little slow as well as new. Got a few other things going on at home right now and am a little scatter brained. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused anyone.)


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, in Kalamazoo, MI at a quiet lake rehab facility, Jessica sits on the back porch staring at the tranquil sight of the beautiful blue water of the lake. The sun shined bright and it felt nice and warm. She could sit there all day long if they allowed her to. It had been 3 months since she decided to get sober and she didn't feel like she was ready to leave the half- way house yet.

A lady sits next to her.

Lady: "Miss Mendez, are you all right?"

Jessica: "Oh, hey Mary. Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

Mary: "What were you thinking about if I may ask?"

Jessica: "You may ask me anything you want. You're the only person who treats me like I'm a human around here."

Mary: "Is that why you haven't graduated yet?"

Jessica: "No. I haven't graduated because all I have to go home to is an empty house full of old memories. My ex and I shared a place and we've had a lot of good times with our friends at that place and I'm afraid going back to that place may be too much for me to handle right now."

Mary: "So, you were thinking about what you're going to do after graduation?"

Jessica: "Yeah kind of. I mean, counselor Jeff said I can't stay here forever and most people graduate within 6 months and become restless within weeks."

Mary: "I am afraid that is true. I became restless within one week of being here, but they made me realize that I needed to get better for myself and I weren't going to do anyone any good rushing out of here."

Jessica: "That is true. I think I had a break down from all of the time I spent out on the road."

Mary: "What did you do for a living that kept you out on the road?"

Jessica: "I am a WWE professional wrestler. We have a crazy schedule where I am on the road 300 days out of the year and it's stressful out there and you can easily lose yourself and get wrapped up in the fame and fortune."

Mary: "I imagine you can. So, what made you leave the WWE?"

Jessica: "I never officially left the WWE. I came to rehab to get myself together before I hurt someone. I already have two strikes on my record. I broke someone's nose and I gave someone a concussion."

Mary: "Oh my goodness and yet you still go back to that violent life."

Jessica: "It's not a violent life. Its fun and accidents happen when you miscommunicate out here and people misstep and get injured all the time. Its part of the hazard pay you know. It's kind of like being a professional dancer or a professional stunt person."

Mary: "Yes. I get it. You can fall or slip at any given time and it can all be over."

Jessica: "Exactly and I was doing really well until they threw me under the bus over the broken nose controversy."

Mary: "What is the broken nose controversy?"

Jessica: "I forget I am talking to an outsider. You have no clue what the professional world of wrestling is about. Ok, let me see if I can break it down for you. Do you watch WWE at all?"

Mary: "I am familiar with WWE, yes."

Jessica: "OK, good. Then you know who Charlotte Flair is?"

Mary: "Yes. She's the daughter of Hall of Famer Ric Flair and she is the current WWE Women's champion."

Jessica: "Right. That's all true. Well, Charlotte and I were involved in a cage match for the title. We basically went through a modified version of Hell in a Cell together and both came out of it beat up and bruised. Well, one of my famous moves is my flying knee where I jump off the ropes and basically kick someone straight in the head with my knee. Well, I was going for my flying knee when Charlotte turned around and faced me. Her head was up as my knee was coming down and I nailed her dead in the face. She hit the mat hard and I ended up winning the match, but I didn't realize she was actually physically hurt at the time. I thought she was just being dramatic for the sake of the cameras until I looked down and noticed there was an excessive amount of blood on the mat and she had her hands over her face with blood on her fingers."

Mary: "Oh my goodness."

Jessica: "Yeah. That's not exactly what I said when I saw it, but I'll keep it G rated because I know you don't like swearing."

Mary: "I'm sure you weren't."

Jessica: "So, anyway I got passed the holy crap factor of the excessive amount of blood gushing everywhere and I try to ask her "Are you all right? What the hell happened?" She can't speak and she waves me off as her father comes running out there to check on her. He hands her a towel and she cleans up, but you can see her nose is not where it's supposed to be on her face. So, at this point I get the "Oh my God" look from hell from her father. I get the doctor to come over there and look at her. She's freaking the hell out and I am trying to calm her down. I finally get her to calm down and she goes off on me. "You broke my nose. That wasn't supposed to happen out there. There's too much blood everywhere. They're going to freak out and cut us out of the show." I assured her we weren't going to get cut and told her she needed to go to the hospital and whatever she hears don't look in the mirror. It's gruesome and she's going to freak At this point, she passes out from the blood loss and the paramedics rush her out in the ambulance."

Mary: "That had to be extremely frightening for you."

Jessica: "Oh it was scary as hell. I didn't even notice my own concussion because I was too busy making sure she was ok. I've never had an opponent pass out on me like that. So, they doctored me up and took me to the hospital. The first thing I did was ask if she was going to be all right. They assured me everything was going to be fine. Ric came in and talked to me and filled me in on everything that was going on with the reconstructive surgery and that she was going to make a complete full recovery. That was the most awesome news I'd got all night long. So, she recovers and we all go back to our hotel for the evening and everything seems to be all right until the next day. The next day, I wake up and there is a manila envelope waiting for me on the table. Now, in my profession those envelopes only mean one thing paper work and paper work is usually involved with contract negotiations and legal business. So, I look over the paper work and find out she is suing me for breaking her nose. Her lawyers made it sound like it was a negligent accident that could've been avoided if there weren't extreme circumstances involved."


	11. Chapter 11

Mary: "But, it was an accident."

Jessica: "Well, they argued it was negligent and reckless endangerment and they won. Then I got punished for it. I tried for months to rise above the accusations and make the case go away. Hell, I even rebirthed two different identies to keep everyone entertained and they both got buried and the creative department got lazy and dropped my ideas. Then along comes our new writer Charlie."

Mary: "Charlie is a guy or a girl."

Jessica: "Charlie is a girl and she is an intern and she tried to save me and every other dying superstar out there. Charlie had the idea to create Broken Jessica. See, I've had two different characters I brought to the WWE. I brought them The Phoenix and I brought them The Resident Rocker. The Resident Rocker brought me my fame and she was part of D.O.D and she was the best idea I ever had. Then I retired her and came up with The Phoenix and basically that crashed and burned due to poor creative control. So, Charlie presented the idea of Broken Jessica."

Mary: "The crazy lady."

Jessica: "Yes. The crazy lady for lack of a better description basically, Broken Jessica is a drunken version of my Phoenix character that basically died and rose from the ashes. Broken Jessica believes that she can rebel and make justice rise again. She basically wants a following of people who are willing to start a revolution and throw the McMahons out of power. She wants the WWE to be fun and free again and for the superstars to have more creative control and more power over their own storylines and what not. She fights for their injustice basically. Anyone who tried to silence her or fights against her cause basically will burn into ash. She's heavy into the whole phoenix comparison and the Valkyrie fighting by her side. She's very mythological and uses a lot of mythological comparisons to things like battle swords, werewolves and warriors rising up and fighting the good fight one more time. She believes her followers will be born again under the power of her phoenix sword and the tiger eye stone. She's out there on most of her ideas, but then again so was Bray Wyatt and everyone loved him."

Mary: "I noticed a lot of people compared you Sister Abigale and thought you were a part of the Wyatt family."

Jessica: "Nope. I had nothing to do with The Wyatt's or Sister Abigale's birth."

Mary: "Then along came the Matt and Jeff Hardy comparisons."

Jessica: "God, yes. I got accused of ripping off the Broken Brothers storyline. It got so good that I went back and watched some of the broken videos. We aren't a damn thing alike. People just want something to complain about. I got booed and I got accused of selling out. People turned on me quicker then I could keep up with. Broken Jessica wasn't not received well and I begged to be taken out of that story. I begged for rewrites and for a general redo on the whole thing. Nobody listened to me. They continued to keep the psycho story going and it drove me over the edge. I started drinking more than usual. I couldn't sleep at night because I kept thinking about how much better I could make this character if they would just pay attention and listen to me. I hated my job for the first time in years. I had to get away from them and I had to start anew."

Mary: "That's when you showed up here."

Jessica: "Yes. I showed up here after my break down. I woke up in the bed with my two best friends and a bottle of Jack and I couldn't remember how the hell I got there or what the hell had happened the night before. I just know Dean and I were drinking and remembering the good old days and when I reminisce I tend to want to go back to those days and do what I used to do back then."


	12. Chapter 12

Mary: "You slept with Dean Ambrose."

Jessica: "Yes and no. I mean, we slept in the same bed together, but there was no sex of any kind with me or his girlfriend. It was just three people sleeping in a bed together. Maddie found us and asked me what the hell I was doing. She made it sound like I had sex with them and blew the whole situation out of proportion. It wasn't long after that I decided I needed to come here and get cleaned up and pull my shit together. Now, Maddie and I haven't spoken since I checked in."

Mary: "I am sorry to hear that."

Jessica: "Thank you. She'll come around eventually. She always does. My sister is hard headed and very goal oriented. Her goal right now is to pull the WWE out of the gutter and make things right. I told her good luck with that. They've been trying for years and failing miserably. She assured me it was going to change for the better and not to worry about my job going anywhere. So, I am safe. I just don't feel secure because she has yet to talk this out with me."

Mary: "She does realize that communication is part of the healing process right?"

Jessica: "Oh yeah. She knows how the 12 step program works and she knows she is part of my healing and getting closure. She just has to work up the courage to face down her demons and me and her have been facing down demons together for years. This one is just eerily reminiscent of our other friend, Roxy and her struggle she had with addiction years ago. She turned out all right and is on top right now. So, that should be encouraging Maddie to come and talk this out with me. I don't understand why she is being so damn stubborn and stupid about this."

Mary: "She's not being stupid or stubborn. She just feels like her bridges have been burned with you and here you are throwing out another life line for her to grab. She's just making sure you're not going to yank the life line away at the last minute from her and leave her to drown."

Jessica: "Oh that's funny. She thinks I'm going to pull the lifeline away from her. What do you think she's been doing to me ignoring my requests for her to come see me? I've been reaching out and all she can do is slap me down. It's not fair and there is only so much I'm going to take of that before I just say fuck it and move on with things. She doesn't want me to walk out of her life for good because that's what happens when you betray my trust. I walk away from getting hurt and protect myself."

Mary: "Maybe that's what she is doing too. She's protecting herself from getting hurt and feels betrayed by what you did when you weren't yourself."

Jessica: "She has no idea what was going through my head because she won't come talk it out. That's the only way to find out what's going on inside me and she refuses to do it."

Mary: "Give her some time. I'm sure your sister will come around."

Jessica: "It's been 3 months and she hasn't come around yet. I haven't received a damn thing from her and I've reached out 3 times. I wrote her a letter. I called her and I text her. Still I get nothing. She's a dead end and the only way to get to her is if I try to get to Seth or Roman with messages."

Meanwhile, back in Las Vegas, Nevada, in Madison's office,

Madison: "I'm going to talk an hour lunch. I'll be back later."

Secretary: "Ok. I'll hold your calls for you."

Madison: "Thank you, Susan."

She grabs her purse and car keys and heads to her car. Once inside, she takes a deep breath and picks up her phone.

"You have 6 messages. Message 1:

Hey Maddie, It's Jess. I was just calling to see how you're doing. Things are looking good on RAW. I actually have time to watch it now. They gave me a phone when you get a chance call me back. I'll talk to you really soon. I love you.

End of Message: Message 2:

Hey Maddie, it's Jess again. You must be having one hell of a first day back at work. No call and no text back. I even used our 911 message in the text. You must have your phone off or in your drawer. We seriously need to talk or I'm never going to have any closure over here. You're part of the healing process too, Maddie. I know I hurt you and things weren't exactly on the best of terms, but we have to get through this. We are sisters and we can't just walk away from each other. I know you're getting these because you're glued to this son of a bitch. So, call me back bitch.

End of Message: Message 3:

A Shield reunion with D.O.D 2.0 did I just hear that right or was I tripping? Nope, you were serious about that and it looks like it's actually going to be happening this round. Damn, hell must have just frozen over or Stephanie stepped out of control because that never would've happened with a McMahon in charge. I miss you, sis.

End of Message: Message 4:

Dude, seriously with the answering machine Give me a break already. If I wanted to talk to myself, I'd go lock myself in the bathroom and ramble. You need to change your outgoing message to "I never call anyone back." Or "Well, if I feel like talking to you I might. Don't hold your breath." It's more realistic. Thank you for not changing your number at least.

End of message: Message 5:

Weak, I'm really starting to feel neglected here. You're putting me on the asshole list where you ignore me or cancel my call when you see my name come up. I can tell by how many times it rings before this tired ass machine picks up. Why don't you try actually picking up the line and talking to me? I might stop leaving you rude messages.

End of message: Message 6:

Loud burping and farting::: That's just rude. You're messages aren't even getting to you. So, I'm not worried if you hear this one either. But, on the slight chance that you do you're an asshole for ignoring me and an even bigger bitch for not coming to see me for 3 months. You know where I am and yet you chose to drive right on past me and go home to your cozy little mansion and your cozy little bed fucking Roman Reigns and living the high life. Well, Seth and I broke up and I'm moving out of the lake house. Not that you give a shit because you'd call me back if you did. Hey, if I decide to buy that condo by myself I'll let you know. If you call me

End of message. No more messages.


	13. Chapter 13

Madison: "The generation house we all dreamed about. Good luck, Jess."

She hangs up the phone and stares at the number pad like it's going to do tricks for her, but before she could dial the number a familiar face popped up on the screen. She clicked the answer button.

Madison: "Hello Jessica."

Jessica: "What, did you get tired of the rude jokes and messages?"

Madison: "No. That actually made me laugh and I missed you even more because I was laughing at your messages. I still have them on my phone."

Jessica: "What's up with not calling me back then or texting me or coming by or even acknowledging my existence if you miss me so much."

Madison: "I've been busy with the label change and the new job. There's been a lot of stuff going on around me. So, you're not the only one who hasn't gotten a call back in some time now."

Jessica: "Three months is hardly just a "oh I got busy at work" worthy excuse. What's going on, sis? Are you avoiding me because of the half- way house?"

Madison: "No. I'm not avoiding the half-way house or you. I promise. I know we need to talk and I plan on coming to see you right now. I was getting ready to call you back when you popped up on my screen."

Jessica: "Bullshit. Don't try to Ambrose your way out of this one sis. You weren't going to call me or come see me. The only reason you even brought up coming to see me is because I called you out on trying to avoid me. You're ashamed of the fact that your sister is in rehab for something weak. If I were sick or crazy it would be easier for you to swallow because then there is a medical reason why I am living in a hospital like environment with nurses and counselors everywhere checking my every move. If I were nuts you could at least hide behind the padded cell to talk to me. But, there is nowhere to hide here or any excuses to not be one on one with me."

Madison: "I know there is nowhere to hide there and that's what's cool about that particular facility. You have more privileges and more one on one contact with each other. No, I don't wish you to be sick or crazy because that's just bad karma to wish bad things for someone else. I don't like machines and pills and knowing someone I love is in pain in there. None of that is good for us. So, no I don't want to hide behind the door and talk and I am not ashamed of you for any reason. I'm proud of you and I am proud of everything you have accomplished with yourself. I'm proud that you have the strength to leave me those goofy messages and laugh with me. I'm proud that you had the courage to check yourself in and realized you were at your own worst rock bottom. Now, I'm praying you have a full recovery and stay strong."

Jessica: "Well, you'd better get on your knees and start worshiping because I have made a full recovery and I will be graduating from here in 3 months. If you were legit about coming to see me I'll see you in an hour or so. Traffic should be light for you coming from work."

Madison: "I hope your right. But, I'm in Las Vegas not Michigan."

Jessica: "Well, what the hell are you doing way out there? How are you going to come see me all the way from Las Vegas?"

Madison: "There's this modern invention called the airplane. If I get on a WWE Jet I can go from Vegas to Michigan in no time flat and then be up to see you before curfew."

Jessica: "Well, you'd better get to it then. I don't want to miss an opportunity to kick your ass for not seeing me for 3 months."

Madison: "Very funny. I'll see you shortly."

Jessica: "All right, later."

Madison: "Later."

Jessica hangs up the phone with her sister and goes back to her session talking to Mary.

Jessica: "It was a day just like any other day. The birds were singing a song in the trees. The sun shone bright in the sky and I felt like I was on top of the world. Nothing could knock me down. I challenged Seth, my boyfriend at the time, to beat my time in Cross Fit and he loves a healthy competition."

_Flashback to the gym in Davenport, Iowa_

Seth gave me a cocky laugh of confidence and hoisted himself up on the rings effortlessly and swung himself around to hang upside down with his muscles all flexed and back around to upright himself. I laughed cuz from the angle I'm looking you could damn near see through his lycra spandex work out pants, but there was a cotton patch covering the vital stuff so he wasn't naked and flashing everyone. He had no shirt on and he flashed me another cocky smile as he dismounted and flexed his muscles for me. He loved it when I watched him work out.

Jessica: "Nice try, Colby. I'm not distracted by your perfect muscle definition or your dismount. I still don't see you beating my time yet. Are you prolonging the inevitable?"

Seth: "Me prolong the inevitable? That never happens. You're obviously distracted because I am far from perfect."

Jessica: "Yeah, your fishing for compliments and I'm not going to bite and inflate your ego any further. You're also full shit."

Seth: "It's hilarious how you think my ego needs inflating. I don't need to fish for compliments when they come in all the time."

Jessica: "Anyway, A for effort there dude."

I walk away from him and head over to the squat rack. I'm finishing my reps when I see Roman walk by shaking his head at Seth and laughing. I take my ear buds out so I'm not shouting across the gym.

Jessica: "What's up, Ro?"

Roman: "You're man is tripping over there other then that everything is perfect. You're supposed to wear shorts over those pants."

He gestures to his own lycra spandex pants under his shorts.

Jessica: "Yeah, well Seth thinks he needs to advertise his man kibbles and bits much to the dislike of half the men in here."

Roman: "Man kibbles and bits now that's a new one even for you."

Jessica: "It's all mine. I think the love affair between Seth and I is over."

Roman: "What makes you say that?"

Jessica: "Well, here lately it seems like he's been bringing that cocky egotistical ass from the ring home with him and I didn't start dating an ego maniac who can't keep it in his pants. I dated a dork named Colby Lopez from Davenport, Iowa not Seth Freaken Rollins from WWE."

Roman: "Wow, if your complaining it must be bad."

Jessica: "It's not bad. I just don't like when he brings his work home. When he is behind closed doors there are no cameras to show off for and no opponents to trash talk. It's just me and him and the dogs. There's no need for all that intensity."

Roman: "Have you spoke to him about this?"

Jessica: "No. Not yet, but I plan on having this conversation with him too. He's just not the same Colby anymore."


	14. Chapter 14

Roman: "I am sorry you're feeling neglected these days. You are right about one thing Seth doesn't deserve you and you deserve better then the way he's been treating you."

Jessica: "Thank you. At least you can see it. That means I may be able to convince Rollins that he needs to wake up before he loses the best thing that ever happened to him."

Roman: "I somehow doubt he's going to wake up and fly right. He's comfortable where he is and it's very obvious."

Jessica: "Well, I'm not comfortable by his side where we are right now. So, it's either his ego or me."

Roman: "Hopefully he chooses you and not his ego because his ego isn't going to keep him warm at night or take care of him the way you did. You're what they call a ride or die chick. You've been there through thick and thin with him."

Jessica: "I know and he seems to have lost that somewhere. I stood by his side while he had knee surgery. I gave him the benefit of the doubt when that naked woman popped up on his twitter and he claimed it was a hack job. I know damn well that wasn't a hack job. She direct messaged him that pic and he retweeted it on purpose so everyone following him could see it. Then when WWE got on him about the moral clause he claimed he had no idea what happened and he must've got hacked. If he got hacked that picture would be all over everyone who had WWE attached to their twitter's account and it was only on his. Then that broad showed up at WrestleMania and he claimed she was a crazed stalker and I got her thrown out and she popped up in New York too following the car we were in. So, she had ill intentions and he knows it. My point is I stood up for him. I had his back. I took care of him and nursed him back to health. I even stood by him when everyone was saying he's a danger to the WWE and everyone who gets in the ring with him because everyone seems to walk away from his matches hurt. I had his back and defended his honor. He's not the easiest man in the whole wide world to love and he's lucky to have me in his life. He needs to start acting like a man and not a little boy. I'm not his momma."

Roman: "I hear you loud and clear and if you were presenting that to me as your defense for our love I'd be all over it in a heart-beat. I wouldn't want to make you my enemy any time soon."

Jessica: "No shit. So, why is Seth trying to push me away from him?"

Roman: "Because Seth doesn't know any better. He's flawed by nature and can't wrap his brain around the concept of a ride or die chick or a good relationship. He likes to throw a good thing away and then regret it later. He's younger then you. Young boys don't get it."

Jessica: "Says the man that's a year older then him. You don't hold much ground on the older men know better defense."

Roman: "I understand that. I'm not trying to use the older men know better defense. I'm trying to make you understand that sometimes a younger man doesn't think like us older men do."

Jessica: "And exactly how does an older man like you think?"

Roman: "I think that a ride or die chick like you who has my back and takes care of me like a king deserves to be treated like a queen a held up high. You deserve to be revered."

Jessica: "Thank you. I appreciate that. I see why Maddie loves you so much. You're very chill and matter of fact with things."

Roman: "I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I was just on my way to the locker room."

Jessica: "Yeah. I was headed to the ladies locker room myself. I just wrapped my session. "

Roman: "See you when you come out."

Jessica: "Yeah. See you then."

I head into the ladies locker room and get cleaned up. I had no idea that in just a few short hours my whole world would be turned upside down and everything as I know it was about to change in a huge way. I come back out with my gym bag on my shoulder and Roman is sitting on one of the benches texting on his phone. I look around and I don't see Seth or Dean anywhere. I don't see Maddie or Roxy anywhere either.

Jessica: "Where the hell did Rollins go?"

Roman: "He just left I texted him a few minutes ago."

Jessica: "Do you see what I mean? He didn't even text or called me. He didn't tell me a damn thing. He just up and left the damn gym. What if I wanted to ride with him or if I wanted to talk to him? Did he even think of that?"

Roman: "But, you didn't leave with him this morning. Your car is in the parking lot."

Jessica: "That's not the point. He didn't even wait for me."


	15. Chapter 15

Roman texts Seth:

Dude WTF is going on with you and Jess? She left here pissed off and said the love affair is over. She wants to talk to you. Pull your head out of your ass before you lose her for good.

Seth answers back:

IDK. She's been acting stand offish with me. You tell me what's going on with her. She's been giving me the Ambrose stand offish treatment for 6 months. For someone who forgave me for the whole Charlotte situation, she sure is acting pissed off still about it.

Roman:

You'd better do something quick. She's over this and you mistreating her.

Seth:

Did she say where she was going when she flew out of there?

Roman:

No. I say try the arena. She always shows up over there when she's pissed.

Seth:

Thanks Bro. I'm sorry your stuck in the middle of this. It's not even your drama and here you are playing peacemaker between us.

Roman:

You're still my baby Uce. I'll always have your back. Jess is a good woman and I happen to like her. She treats you like a king.

Seth:

Thank you. Hopefully I can save this thing.

Roman:

I hope so too. You're welcome Uce.

They put their phones away. Meanwhile, back with me in my car,

I'm starting to get a headache from all the stress of the day. So, I head over to the local convenience store in search of Alieve or Advil or something. I really would like to slap the next person who pisses me off, but I'm not a violent person and situations aren't resolved by slapping random people even if they do deserve it. After looking around and not seeing anyone I knew around, I found myself down the alcohol isle looking through the cooler for something to drink. Now, anyone that knows me knows I don't drink at work or take pills with alcohol so this is not my normal behavior.

1 in the afternoon is not my usual time I start drinking either, but the bottle of Berry Stella Rosa wine in my hand says "It's 5 somewhere" so why not? I check out and leave the store before anyone can see me or change my mind for me. I also buy a bottle of water. By the time I get to the car I've reasoned with myself that one bottle of wine wasn't going to make me drunk. I drink at least 4 mixed drinks to be considered drunk and 3 beers. I'll be fine. Those were famous last words as I took the Alieve with water and smiled to myself because I stopped myself from doing a stupid thing.

I arrived at the parking garage at the arena and Seth's ring tone went off on my phone. I looked at it and shook my head. Suddenly, the bottle next to me looked good again.

Jessica: "Yes my love? What can I do for you?"

Seth: "Where are you?"

Jessica: "I'm getting out of my car at the arena and yourself?"

Seth: "Just got here myself. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you at the gym. I honestly thought you had already left. You did bring your own car."

Jessica: "Yeah. I did bring my own car. A heads up just would've been nice."

Seth: "I know and I'm sorry."

Jessica: "It's all good, babes. We still need to talk alone though."

Seth: "Yeah. I'm in the green room when you get inside. We'll talk then."

Jessica: "OK. I'll see you in about 10. I'm at security."

Seth: "All right, babe. Later."

Jessica: "Later."

We hang up and I look over at the bottle and decide to take it with me. I gave it the same look I was giving the Jack bottle before I gave it to Dean that night in the hotel room.

Jessica: "Well, it won't be cold later."

I reasoned with myself as I opened it and drank half the contents before putting the bottle back into my bag. I made it through security check and back to the locker room with no incidents. So, I locked my bag in the locker before anyone could walk in and made like I was late for something. Most people wouldn't dig past nasty gym clothes anyway. So, I'm safe.

I look myself over in a near-by mirror.

"You look like crap." The voice in my head said and I made a face like "No I don't" and brushed my teeth so I didn't smell like I'd been drinking.

"That's great. You're turning into a stereotype. It's obvious in the ring when you wrestle." I laugh at the voice in my head as I leave the bathroom and head to the green room a little too enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Dean, Seth, Roman and Roxy are sitting around the green room talking.


	16. Chapter 16

Roxy: "What is up with you and Jess these days? She's been ranting about you here lately."

Seth: "We haven't talked about what's wrong yet. She's wound up about something."

Dean: "I hate to even being this up because Jess is pretty straight edge about most things. She likes her mixed drinks here and there like everyone else I know, but here lately she's been acting like my mother and her old addict behavior."

Seth: "And what does your mothers addict behavior consist of?"

Dean: "She's been erratic, irritable and overly excited within 2.0 minutes of each other. She swings from happy to biting your head off at the drop of a hat and she's not pregnant because she was yelling about PMS just the other day."

Seth: "That's not addict behavior. That's normal mood swings for most people I know. Besides I haven't found any pills or hidden drug related stuff. She hasn't smelled like alcohol either."

Dean: "My mom loves putting clear alcohol in water bottles as a disguise."

Roxy: "Dude, you're all grasping at straws. She's just in a bad mood like most humans do."

Roman: "She wasn't in a mood at the gym and she was acting like Jess. So, unless you pissed her off between now and then she should be approachable when she gets here."

Back with me, Maddie runs into me on the way to the Green Room.

Madison: "Hey Jess."

Jessica: "What's up, sis?"

Madison: "I have the new script for you."

Jessica: "Ooh, that's just perfect. I was on my way to production to get ready for tonight."

Madison: "That almost sounded like you meant it."

Jessica: "That's because I did mean it."

Maddie hands me the script and I read it over and for the first time, I met Broken Jessica. The crazy version of my D.O.D character that everyone suspected was Sister Abigail the new member of the Wyatt family. That never happened either, but I digress. It was time to debut her and I didn't feel confident about if I could make her work for the audience.

Madison: "Are you OK? You seem bugged."


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica: "Yeah. You could say I'm bugged. Who gave you this storyline?"

Madison: "That's Charlie's handy work. She's our new head writer."

Jessica: "Is she in Chris' office?"

Madison: "I don't know. She might be. I haven't spoken to her since this morning."

Jessica: "Can you excuse me a minute? I need to go speak with her so we can clarify a few things here. I'm confused."

Madison: "Yeah. I guess you can go clear things up with her. If you need to talk after, I'll be in my office."

Jessica: "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."

Madison: "Later."

She goes to her office and I head over to find this Charlie chick who I've never met before in my life. I heard there was a new intern in Triple H's office and she was Stephanie's assistant. I didn't realize she had been promoted to head writer and head of creative over here. I tried to make sense of the jumbled up story she gave me. So, I attempted to read some of it out loud in front of one of the mirrors in the bathroom.

The D.O.D. test pattern goes off and a blank screen is shown like it is tuning in the TV for a clear picture.

"Believers, can I have your attention for a few minutes?"

An image is seen of a woman sitting on, what appears to be a rock outside.

"Hello believers. It's been awhile since we've spoken to one another. I've had many faces over the course of the years. The Phoenix who turned to ashes, the enforcer of Justice, I even had a brief career in being the resident rocker. I left you for a little while and I've been reborn like the Phoenix I represent. I am strong again born from the fire and brimstone and rose from the ashes to take flight across the night sky. I lead the warriors into battle along- side my brave, strong Valkyrie. You've heard my song before and you've seen my face. You've even fought my fight. The Phoenix you knew before has been turned to ash and reborn into the chaos so she can fight the fight along- side me. Allow me to shine the light on you once more. Rise from the darkness and fight along- side me. Save yourselves from total destruction. It's coming."

End promo: Back to test pattern and blank screen.

Jessica: "Seriously Charlie? This is not even my character. Believers make me sound like some sort of douche. I've read better promos drunk off my ass at ROH."

I shake my head and stare at myself in the mirror.

Jessica: "No. We don't need Broken Jessica in our lives. Let's go see Charlie."

I leave the mirror and go to creative and knock on the door. A fire-red head with emerald green eyes wearing a black steam punk style corseted top and leather looking pants opens the door with leather boots to her knees. I wasn't expecting someone looking like that to answer the door.

Charlie: "Hello Jess. Come on in."

I come in to her office and shut the door.

Jessica: "You must be Charlie the new creative writer."

Charlie: "It's just plane Charlie at the moment. What's up?"

Jessica: "First of all, I'm a little taken back by what opened the door right now. I wasn't expecting you. I was expecting some older lady who looks like Stephanie to open the door."

Charlie: "Well, I'm not some older lady and I don't look like Stephanie or Becky or any other stereotype that's been handed down to me over the years."

Jessica: "All right, you sound like me. So, let's talk like reasonable adults, shall we?"

I lay the script out on her desk and she puts on her half-moon glasses and scoots next to me.

Charlie: "I am a reasonable adult."

Jessica: "Take a really good look at this whole Broken Jessica concept and take a look at me, the woman sitting in front of you right now not the one from the ring."

Charlie: "Yes. I can see you and I can see the difference. Is there a point we are getting to?"

Jessica: "Yes. My point is this script has nothing to do with my current roster storyline. We've been setting up this epic battle between me and Rubber girl and I've been setting it up to go after the Women's championship long before that. How in the hell is turning me into some freaken Sister Abigale going to help me get anywhere? I have nothing to do with The Wyatt Family and I've had nothing to do with their storyline. This isn't even my style. This is more like Stardust or Gold Dust and their wierdo stuff they do."


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie: "I know it goes a little off the grid a bit, but I think you can pull it off. You can make it look good because it's a lot like Rubber Girl and her whole save the universe thing she's got going on and they tie together."

Jessica: "You are writing for the WWE not some comic book with an epic ending. Rubber Girl and I aren't even allies. We are rivals. You need to pull it out of fan girl land and reanalyze this. There is no way in hell this is going to work for me. "

Charlie: "Well, you can always say "no" and reject the idea. Then we'll just rewrite you."

Jessica: "Rewrite me from what? You obviously think this is some sort of alternate universe where Rubber girl and this Broken Jessica character are allies working together. We maybe sisters in real life, but this is not my style. I'm not crazy and psychotic like this. Have you not seen The Resident Rocker promos? How about my ROH Stuff or even CZW for the 5 minutes I was tag teaming with Rox? Dude, this wouldn't even be plausible there."

Charlie: "Yeah it would. You're ROH days were all over the place with what they wanted you to do."

Jessica: "That's exactly why I left and WWE picked me up. There were too many changes over there and it was driving me crazy. I needed something more consistent and this was the place to be and now you're trying to sell me as some comic book hero nut case."

Charlie: "You're looking at it as a whole character change. It's not really. It's more like you're current character stepped into an alternate universe and wants out of it. She's breaking out of that little bubble and becoming a new person. That's why she keeps referencing the Phoenix and the rebirth. She's going to rise from the proverbial ashes and become a force to be reckoned with. You're going back to the one woman wrecking ball character."

Jessica: "Have you been smoking something or drinking because you need to share some of that crazy juice with me. I'm not seeing a one woman wrecking ball coming out of this. I see some douche talking to her in the bathroom mirror while watching some weird variation of Bray Wyatt coming out of her storyline. Hell, this is even out there for him."

Charlie: "Have you seen Matt Hardy's promos? This isn't as out there as you might think."

Jessica: "Do I look like freaken Matt or Jeff Hardy to you? I'm not an enigma."

Charlie: "Look, you don't like the new story and that's fine. You don't have to like all of the stories I give you. We can work this out just don't dismiss it before you try it out there."

Jessica: "Yeah. Let me go out there and try to act like a drunken psycho version of me. That sounds healthy."

Charlie: "Go out there and be yourself."

So to make a long story short I went out there and debuted this crazy character and I felt all out of my element. I played a psycho who believed in mythological creatures and justice for whatever reason she felt fit. She obsessed on the Phoenix and turned it into some symbol of revenge for winning back the WWE from the McMahon.

_present day_

Jessica: "Well Mary, there you have it. That's my story."

Mary: "Not all of it. You're leaving out the part where you fell down."

Jessica: "I don't want to tell you about how I fell. I bought into Broken Jessica and I lost myself in the whole gimmick."

Mary: "The crazy psycho who believed in the Phoenix."

Jessica: "Yes. It was easier to lose myself in the gimmicks then admit my whole world was falling down around me. I liked drinking and I liked going out to bars and clubs. It kept me entertained."

Mary: "But did it make you happy to be entertained and drink at the bars and clubs?"

Jessica: "Nope."

Mary: "We've made progress today. You realized the drinking didn't make you happy and you realized that the gimmick wasn't real."

Jessica: "Yeah. Bully for me. I'm still alone and here with nobody to talk to. My own sister won't even come to see me. I've made numerous attempts to contact her and this is the first day I actually spoke to her in 3 months since I checked in to this establishment."

Mary: "But you spoke to her and she agreed to a visit."

Jessica: "Yes. She agreed to a visit but she's coming all the way from Las Vegas on the WWE jet."

Mary: "Let's talk about Seth Rollins a bit."

Jessica: "Seth Rollins is a WWE Superstar not the boyfriend I started dating in Iowa. I started dating Colby Lopez who was down to earth and cared about me. We fell in love instantly and jumped into our relationship within two weeks of knowing each other. We were soul mates and moved in with each other. Hell, we even raised dogs together. It was all lollipops and rainbows until Seth Rollins was introduced into our lives.

Seth Rollins is the architect of the Shield with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Roman and Dean are two of my best platonic male friends along side Sami Callahan and Matt Sydell of course."

Mary: "So the introduction of Seth Rollins."

Jessica: "Yes. The ass kicking ninja with mad wrestling skills. He started off awesome and I couldn't get enough of him. He loved challenging me and making me feel like a princess. He wanted to improve my character and get me more screen time. I became fan favorite and I turned the divas division upside down. Around the time D.O.D. dispensed and the girls went their separate ways I started noticing a change in Seth and his habits. He won the Money in the Bank brief case with the help of his Authority buddies of course. Kane won stuff for him all the time and he became the guy who ran away like a bitch.

I hated the bitch character and his constant attitude he threw in the ring. He damn near cussed out his followers and the universe. Stephanie and Triple H pulled his strings and he danced like a puppet. He kissed their asses and anyone who was anti authority magically became out of the picture or the next victim.

It wasn't safe for anyone at this point. We wanted the Authority reign to end and for Seth to be humbled again. Well, the character and his attitude started surfacing at home.

He'd yell at me and he tried to dismiss my concerns. So I ended up being pissed off at him like 90 percent of the time. He'd take our personal life into the ring with him too which didn't help. Then the whole fiasco with Charlotte happened and I left the WWE and went back to Ring of Honor.

Matt Sydell took me under his wing and tried to get me pushed over there, but it was a Luke warm reception to say the least. They were of the been there seen that mind set and didn't accept me. They hated the Phoenix rising storyline.

Then just here recently they asked me to come back to WWE and I decided I was better off going to WWE because nobody else was working with me.

So, here I am back at work. Back working with Seth, Dean, Roman and Roxy. Madison is working for creative and my best friend is doing duel rolls between Rubber Girl and her own Diamond Dust character.

So, Rubber Girl decided to have a rivalry with Broken Jessica right before I entered rehab. We had an epic cage battle where she beat me for the Women's Championship and I hurt my knee. That took me out for a whole year. Seth went back into boyfriend mode trying to nurse me back to health and take care of me.

That's when I decided Seth and I were better off friends and the whole Debacle with Dean and Roxy happened. I was afraid Dean walking away from our match injured would cause another investigation into my ethics and it would cause them to fire me and I'd have a bad mark for being negligent and dangerous on my record. Nobody wants to work with someone who is dangerous.

That brings me to the current situation. 3 months ago, we were in New York and we were celebrating a huge victory at Hell In a Cell. Roxy became the Women's championship and got her spot in the main event at WrestleMania. This was huge. Seth and I were both out at this point and Seth couldn't pass the strength test to go back in the ring. That made him bitter because he didn't want to see anyone but him in the main event for the men. Well, Roman happened to be headlining that one and became WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

So it was Roman and Roxy in the main event together and Seth and I falling apart on the side line. He drove me to drinking harder because he was an unbearable ass when he was injured. I started mixing my pain meds with whiskey in an attempt to numb my senses and it worked for a good majority of the time.

Little did I know Seth was staging an intervention with Roxy and Maddie. Now, Maddie can't get me fired, but she sure can write me out of a story real quick. So, slowly my stories got shorter and shorter until I finally went off on her and Charlie both in her office one day.

_Flashback to that night_

Jessica: "You no good, dirty backstabbing little bitch."

Madison: "Excuse me? Who do you think you talking to like that?"

Jessica: "Don't act all fucking innocent with me. It's not the new writer who is fucking me out of air time it's you. You're keeping me stuck here tied to this stupid senseless Broken Jessica bullshit that should've died months ago. You're 8 balling me."

Madison: "First of all, you need to calm down. You are in a place of business not the school yard. Second, you're not being 8 balled or written off. I haven't forgot about you and I never said it was all on Charlie. You took it that way because she's new and hasn't met you yet."

Jessica: "Its been a year now. She knows me damn well and so do you. Your my sister for Christ's sake."

Madison: "I know and that's how I know you aren't ready to come back and your not ready for a huge story yet. You just came back from a career ending injury. You've had two major concussions and that whole cluster fuck that was Broken nose gate is still running around. I can't start writing you in until this new allegation with Dean clears. We all know it was an accident, but the board needs to clear it."

Jessica: "Oh wow. Now we're throwing the corporate card around. That's just great how you conveniently bring that up when it suits you, but if anyone else brings it up they are calling you a sell out and hating on your job. I never thought I'd see the day my own sister would stab me in the back with a corporate knife."

Madison: "I'm not stabbing you in the back. I'm trying to help you keep your job at WWE. They are trying to get rid of you and Seth both and I don't want to see that happen. We need both of you here."

Jessica: "How convenient for you. Seth is injured and you write him off like he hasn't busted his ass for this company every day of his life. He had a perfect attendance record. His sales were way up and he got more on his own then he ever did as a member of the Shield. He headlined WrestleMania and got a huge fan pop. His storyline were epic after he left The Authority. Don't give me bullshit that they want to write him off. "

Madison: "You need to calm down and start breathing. Nobody is trying to fuck with you or Seth's career. I won't let it happen. I have more authority with them than you think I do. I can make things happen differently."

Jessica: "No you can't. You're head of creative not a McMahon. They run everything here."

Madison: "Yes I know they run everything. I talk to Shane all the time. Stephanie checks in once in awhile, but here lately it's been Shane. The cool McMahon in the family."

Jessica: "Kiss ass."

Madison: "He's not here for me to kiss his ass."

Jessica: "I've busted my ass for this company too. I flipped the Women's division upside down with our D.O.D plot. I changed the face of what WWE sees and made us look like we have brains and skills. Hell, I've done more for this company then anyone else here. My list speaks for itself. The fans love me and they miss the old Resident Rocker who should've made a come back months ago."

Madison: "I get it. I really do and I understand 100% Where your coming from in all this. It's just not my call right now and I can't do anything until the allegations die down."

Jessica: "Yeah. Translation you have no intention of lifting a manicure finger to do anything. You're just as fake as the rest of these assholes around here. You can go fuck yourself. As for our outside relationship, you pissed me off really good. Don't expect a warm home coming any time soon."

With that, I stormed out of Maddie office and left her to stew in what I just said. Little did I know,

Back with Maddie,

Maddie sat at her desk staring at the metal door that just slammed shut behind her sister. She still felt shocked by the accusations and the blatant disregard for anything she said. She practically face Palmer herself. At that moment, Roman came into her office.

Roman: "What the fuck was that tornado that just blew past me?"

Madison: "My latest WWE creation Tasmanian Jessica. She spins around throwing out accusations and ignoring her own problems. Isn't she charming?"

Roman: "That's one way to put it."

He raises his eyebrow and shakes his head.

Madison: "Yeah. She's a little pissed at me."

Roman: "A little pissed? More like livid and raging. She's not working tonight is she?"

Madison: "Hell no. She's not ready to come back yet. She's sill out of control and won't admit it."


	19. Chapter 19

Roman: "She's going to fool around and hurt someone right now and not even realize what she's doing."

Madison: "Its time for some tough love with her. She needs an intervention. Her anger is out of control."

Roman: "She sees red. Let her cool off for a few minutes and then try to reason with her. Trust me, it works better that way."

Madison: "Is that the voice of experience or the voice of reason speaking?"

Roman: "It's a half Samoan half Italian point of view. We're Hot tempered and stubborn to a fault."

Madison: "Well, it's working. You may have saved Jess and my relationship from disaster right now. It's bad enough I have to play the bad cop in this."

Roman: "Someone has to save her from herself before she can't be saved any more."

Madison: "You have no idea what I've had to deal with outside of work with her. She is wild and out there like a 21 year old who just discovered the art of partying. She's driving me and Roxy both insane. Dean tried reasoning with her. He even tried mimicking her. She's not getting it."

Roman: "Have you had her tested? She could be high."

Madison: "Yes and her tests have all come back clean. She's not on drugs or at least the kind we test for here anyway."

Roman: "If she's not on drugs then what is going on? She's not high and she's not on alternative supplements or legal drugs. I don't understand unless it's a mental break."

Madison: "Mental break makes better sense then drugs. She never messed with that crap and she hasn't started now either."

Roman: "It makes sense because she's changed so much. She did a complete 180 in like a week's time. It started with the new story change and her going off on Charlie. Then she came in here and went off on you. She's been manic with Seth and their relationship is on the verge of being over."

Madison: "I know and it's not Seth's fault this time. She says he's been just as manic with his moods, but I don't see it. He's normal Seth Rollins and she's all over the place."

Meanwhile, out in the green room, I stopped at the entrance and surveyed who was present. It was down to Seth, Roxy and Dean and I didn't see anyone else around so I figured I was safe. Madison seemed occupied with Roman in her office so I was safe there too.

Jessica: "Peek a boo."

I caught eyes with Dean like a two year old playing with Daddy.

Dean: "Its about time you get here, Jess. What took you so long, darling?"

Jessica: "I got side tracked by Maddie and Charlie. I had a few changes to go over with the two of them. It's all good. What's up with all of you?"

Dean: "Just waiting for you."

Roxy: "Waiting to talk to you of course."

Jessica: "Well, I'm here and I'm listening."

Seth: "Who wants to go first? I got a lot to say so I'm trying to be polite."

Roxy: "Ladies first. So, I will take the lead here."

Seth: "Go for it."

Dean: "I agree with him. You go first, babe."

Roxy: "Thank you for being gentlemen. Ok, here goes nothing. Jess, your acting like an out of control college chick who just discovered the scene."

Jessica: "There are many scenes in college. You need to be specific if that's going to be your angle."

Roxy: "Ok. Here's the specifics for you. Your partying and drinking are out of control and it's driving your house mates crazy. Every night you come home drunk off your ass and wake up hung over and unable to function before 2 in the afternoon. It's not cute and it needs to stop tonight. No more drunken nights of passing out."

Jessica: "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were my mother. I'm a grown woman. My habits are my business not yours. I'm not passing out on the living room couch or in your bed. I'm not bothering anyone. You don't have to carry me to my room or peel me off the floor."

Roxy: "That's my point, Jess. You're grown and know better. This was all right in your twenties not now. This is not time for an identity crisis. You already know your limits. Why risk your health and your job? What's going on with you?"

Jessica: "That should've been your first question not that whole mother approach. You want to know what's going on with me you could've asked me behind closed doors. I'd have been an open book, but you chose to drag this out into a public place in front of everyone. So, I'll try and be open in front of them too. Here lately, I've been under pressure and it feels like nobody is listening to me. The creative doesn't want to change my story and I'm pretty sure Madison has disowned me. Roxy wants to be my mother and my sister today. Dean over there wants to be the cool older brother to me and Seth, I have no idea what side he wants to be on. He hadn't talked to me in 6 months. So yeah life around me is falling apart. Thanks for noticing. I'm sorry it's inconvenienced our living arrangements. I'm sorry it's made things awkward at work."

Roxy: "Awkward is an understatement. If Maddie was in charge you would've been out."

Jessica: "I just came from Maddie office and she never said she was going to fire me. That conversation never came up. The only one who seems to be trying to get me fired is you. You've been trying to take me out with Rubber Girl since my return before they flipped me into a psycho nut case. First, you give me a concussion with a chair. Then you mess up my knee and my shoulder. I'm out for damn near two years with different injuries and here comes this magic character who never shows her face. Sounds to me like you have the most to benefit from me being fired. I get injured and you move up into the cage match with Charlotte and become women's championship twice.

I get injured and you move up to headline WrestleMania. I get injured and you get a duel role. When that didn't work you tried to jump on the reckless intention bandwagon with Dean. We squashed that moons ago by the way."

Roxy: "Dude, wake up. We aren't out in the ring cutting Promos right now. This is Roxy and Jessica talking one on one as sisters."

Jessica: "Yeah and as your sister I feel like you stabbed me in the back more times then I can count and got me black balled into this psycho role they refuse to remove me from. Maddie keeps me down with her corporate sell out bullshit and you try to act like your so concerned with my health and well being. It's annoying and I can't trust either one of you as far as I can throw you."

Roxy: "I'm not trying to get you fired or eight balled. I had no idea they were even going to change your character. Maddie doesn't share her story changes with me. Hell, I don't even know my own story before it happens. As for Dean, that was an accident and he has a hard head. If he got over it so did I. I wasn't jumping on any bandwagon."

Jessica: "You didn't have my back either. So, we're even."

Roxy: "Anyone else want to jump in here?"

Dean: "I'll step up. Darling, your beautiful and you know I love you with everything I am."

Jessica: "Thank you. I love you too."

Dean: "So, take this as someone who loves you reaching out to you."

Jessica: "All right. Let me have it."

Dean: "I love being your house mate and I love that you and Roxy treat me like an equal boyfriend. It's really beautiful and I thank you both for that."

Jessica: "You're welcome."

Dean: "Now comes the real stuff. You're not going to like most of it and you won't want to hear it, but it has to be said. So, here I go. Like I said I love you and I love living with you, but your starting to remind me of living with my mom when I was 15. The constant drinking and partying is what she used to do. She'd come home and pass out and I wouldn't see her for three days before she crawled out of her stooper. It was disturbing and it's disturbing to watch you heading down that same path. You're better then that and you owe yourself more respect then that."

Jessica: "Exactly. I do deserve more respect then that. I'm sorry that your childhood was so hard on you. It explains a lot about the man that you've become and I'm sorry Roxy and I gave you a scare like that. I'm sorry I made it uncomfortable for you. I didn't even think about how much it would take you back to that 15 year old boy. The one who should be speaking up is Seth. I've put him threw hell these past 6 months."

Dean: "We're getting to that part. It's my turn right now."

Jessica: "You're head all right?"

Dean: "Yeah. I've been cleared for months."

Jessica: "Good. So your functioning on all your brain cells."

Dean: "What brain cells? You're late to that party."

Jessica: "You couldn't be serious if you tried. I love it."

Dean: "You jumped down Roxy's throat with both feet when you caught her drunk at work and here you are giving her a run for her money with antics of your own. We all know your drunk right now."

Jessica: "I had a little wine to take off the edge. I had a feeling this was going to happen and I had to prepare myself."

Dean: "I know. I can smell it. I'm not fooled by the whole brush and go thing."

Jessica: "Its better then the alternative of coming in smelling like a wine- o bum."

Dean: "I can agree with that. Baby, you seriously need to cool it before someone else catches on to your game. You should get help. It won't hurt you. I know I'm the last person on Earth who should give advice, but you should take it and use


	20. Chapter 20

Jessica: "Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your honesty there. For someone doing an intervention on me you sure sound like you try to have a casual conversation."

Dean: "What, am I supposed to morph into another species of human or something? I only know one way to do this and yelling, cussing and throwing accusations never work. So, I tried the buddy angle instead. If it gets you into rehab and saves your ass from drowning then I did my job and your welcome."

Jessica: "It just might you never know."

Seth: "And that leaves me."

Jessica: "Yes. The conversation I've been dreading all night long. Hey, at least the worst already happened."

Seth: "I wouldn't count my chickens just yet. You haven't heard me out yet."

Jessica: "Well, before you give me the big talk can I talk to you first?"

Seth: "Sure. I guess I can let you talk to me first."

Jessica: "Thank you. First of all, relax. I'm not going to explode like a time bomb. So everyone can kick back and chill like it's a typical Thursday night. Second, I owe everyone in this room an apology. I've been spinning out of control like a tornado here lately and I didn't care who I took down as a casualty. I realized that when I was in that ring and I kicked Ambrose in the head. That was my "wake up" calls if you will. The other one would be my own flesh and blood stabbing me in the heart and then in the back with the same knife earlier today. She flat out refuses to help me out, but that's not any of your concern. She's not even in this room to confront any of this. So, that just proves my point even further that she doesn't give a shit about me personally. I'm an asset and that's it. So, without further ado, I apologize to you one and all for pulling you through the ringer with me and trying to take some of you down with me. I owe you the biggest apology of all, Seth. I've been holding stuff over your head for months now and blaming a lot of my hang ups on you and your crazy mood swings when I was actually talking about myself. Rest assures, I'm not pregnant and I'm not manic. I'm also not menopausal or any of those other typical women things you can think of. I'm not on drugs. I'm still straight edge on that even if I am a hypocrite because of my drinking. So, I apologize for hurting you and constantly threatening to leave you. It's not fair and you shouldn't put up with it."

Seth: "I accept your apology. You're right, I shouldn't put up with it any more. That's why I agreed to this intervention. You need help and you need it now. I can still recognize you right now so I know you can be saved from this dark rabbit hole you're heading down. You don't want to become an alcoholic. It's a hard life and it takes a physical toll on your body. You don't want to age before your time and you sure as hell don't want to lose your job and stay at home staring at the same four walls day in and day out. You need to voluntarily check yourself in."

Jessica: "It's not voluntary if you all are pushing me to do it. It's a group effort and sometimes there is more strength in numbers then leaving me to my own vices."

Seth: "I can understand that better than anyone else here. I know how it feels to be pushed into something you're not ready for. It sucks and you're more likely to fight back and not want to do it all for any reason."

Jessica: "Exactly and you know how stubborn I get."

Roxy: "Stubborn? Nah, I don't know anyone who is stubborn or bucks against the system and tries to do the opposite of what everyone is saying."

_present day_

Jessica: "And that is how I came to the decision that I needed to come here and get help."

Mary: "I really would love to meet your sister."

At this point, my phone vibrates and it's Roxy telling me she is an hour away from Kalamazoo and on her way to see me. I perk up as I show Mary her text.

Jessica: "Well, you're in luck. Her plane just landed and she's on her way here. She says she's about an hour out."


	21. Chapter 21

Roxy pulled up in the parking lot and looked around. It looked nothing like the place she stayed at while she recovered. She was glad Madison invited her to go see Jessica with her. Madison didn't say anything because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Roxy: "Holy flash backs batman. This place actually doesn't look like a rehab center at all. It's nice."

Madison: "It does look beautiful and quiet. She should be happy here. Too bad her voice messages sounded like she was irritated."

Roxy: "She was irritated because you didn't call her back."

Madison: "That's because I was planning a trip out here to see her."

Roxy: "A likely story. I know you were avoiding her because you two had that falling out right before she checked in and right after you saw the three if us in bed together."

Madison: "How was that not awkward for you and Dean? She was obviously breaking down and reaching out for help."

Roxy: "That's how Dean kept her from going out and doing something she'd regret later. If all it took was her sleeping in our bed then we did good. We saved her from herself."

Madison: "All I saw was her in the middle of you two."

Roxy: "Yeah and you assumed the worst of course."

Madison: "What would you think? It looked incriminating."

Roxy: "It wasn't incriminating at all. She was snuggling."

Madison: "Yeah you were snuggling with your sister who harbors a crush on your man."

Roxy: "Your point? They worked that out years ago."

Madison: "My point is it could've went south at any time."

Roxy: "Dude, you always see the negative side. You need to open up and let some of that out. It's clouding your judgement and turning you into negative Nancy."

Madison: "Are you seriously using Ambrose mentality on me right now?"

Roxy: "I'm using my own mentality and you need a spiritual cleanse beyond my doing."

Madison: "Yeah. Your tripping right now."

Roxy: "Its this place."

Madison: "Ok, pull it together. We're going inside and I don't want to be committed."

Roxy: "Committed for what? Being boneheads come on."

We head inside and it's like a huge sanctuary minus the psychologists walking around making sure nobody tried to run away or hurt anyone. Jessica comes into the visitor area.

Jessica: "There's my two favorite bitches. Get over here and give me some love."

She gives us both a huge warm hug and looks Maddie over like she's never seen her before.

Madison: 'What are you staring at?"

Jessica: "I'm trying to figure out who this pod person is wearing my sister for a cover."

Madison: "Very funny. I'm not a pod person wearing your sister. It's me. I got on a plane and I flew out to see you so you would stop bitching about me not seeing you."

Jessica: "If you really are my sister then what happened after Roxy won the Woman's Championship at WrestleMania?"

Roxy: "Yeah. What did happen?"

Madison: "We went bowling with Melina and her friend JoJo. They introduced us to Enzo and Cass and Roxy revealed she had a crush on Barron Corbin. Then Enzo called Finn Baylor and we all drank bowled and sang some pretty awful drunk karaoke."

Jessica: "Yeah. It was some awful drunken karaoke. That's for damn sure and we didn't need Renee and her dramatics either."

Roxy: "I wanted to slap the hell out of her and the Bellas."

Jessica: "That sounds like my sister all right. Always up for boxing with Nikki Bella."

Roxy: "She's an annoying cunt. I can't help that."

Madison: "You might want to tone down the sailor talk around the other patients."

Jessica starts busting up laughing.

Jessica: "There is a schizophrenic on this floor who constantly swears for no reason. So that's not a big deal."

Madison: "When are you going to come back to WWE?"

Jessica: "When are you going to give up on Broken Jessica and let the story die?"

Madison: "As soon as you give me a come back date. I can have a story within the week for your approval."

Jessica: "Within a week. Well, that will work out just fine because I get to move into my generation home then too. I didn't want to check out of here until I had stable digs."

Roxy: "What does Mary say about all this?"

Jessica: "Mary seems to think it's a good idea. She says I need stability in my life right now and a move would stress me out. So I had Seth and his buddies move me into the new place. Sami sent me a picture the other day of them in the back yard drinking. So I assume it's all set."

Roxy: "That could just be a post card saying they miss you too."

Jessica: "Nope. I asked and Sami said Jess and him had just finished the last load of boxes and all they needed was me."

Roxy: "Are they living with you?"

Jessica: "Nope. It's all mine. I could rent out the extra little house I suppose. It would be extra income until I get back to work."

Roxy: "Sounds like you got yourself a sweet deal going on."

Jessica: "Its called I have my shit together. First I got clean and then I got my brains back. Now I'm taking back my life."

Roxy: "What does Mary say about the new house and moving out of here? Are you ready for it?"

Jessica: "Hell yeah I'm ready for it. I want out of this place so bad I can taste it."

Roxy: "Now that sounds like my sister I started out with."

Jessica: "Kicking asses and taking names just like in the Shield vs D.O.D days."

Madison: "Hell yeah. It's about time you get that fire back."

Jessica: "I've had that fire back. You just have been too busy doing your duel role to notice."

Madison: "Tends to happen when your head of creative."

Jessica: "And then there's your duel roles."

Roxy: "Yeah. I've been crazy with the whole Rubber Girl verses Diamond Dust thing. So do we get to meet Mary?"

Jessica: "Yeah. Mary wants to meet you too."

I called Mary to come over to us and she came over to meet Madison and Roxy.

Jessica: "These are my sisters Roxy and Madison. The other two members of the Divas of Destruction."

Mary: "I've heard so much about the three of you and all of your adventures together."

Jessica: "I've been sharing a few tails with my doctor here."

Mary: "You didn't bring your boyfriends."

Roxy: "They couldn't get away from work to make the trip."

Jessica: "Its all good. We don't need them to check me out of here and go home."

Mary: "I'll go get your paper work and we can start discharging you."

Jessica: "Thank you, God."

We all go to her room and start packing her stuff up.


	22. Chapter 22

The girls go to my room and start packing my stuff up and I go with Mary to sign the paperwork I need to get discharged. Meanwhile in my room with Roxy and Madison,

Madison: "Wow, I really am surprised she kept most of this stuff."

She gestures to a box full of D.O.D and Shield pictures of the six of us together in our gear posing in different poses. Roxy comes over to check out what she's talking about. I even had pictures of the different matches and her first Hell in a Cell. What can I say? I like to take pictures so I have a rich history of memories in my photo albums. I'm old fashioned that way.

Roxy: "Jesus, you think she'd want to forget when she got her first concussion."

Madison: "Not if she planned on going back and kicking their ass again any time soon."

Roxy: "She even kept broken nose gate."

The, now infamous, picture of me, delivering the kick and flying knee that eventually would end in Charlotte having a broken nose and a trip to the local medical facilities, later that night. It might go down in history as the first time in the history of The Flair family history that one of the Flairs actually acted sincere and honest with someone outside of the ring of course.

Madison: "Holy shit. She followed when you became champion too."

I have pictures of Rubber Girl and Charlotte in the steel cage and The Hell in The Cell pictures that took me out of the picture. Suddenly, Roxy seems to be feeling a little remorse at the sight of, what later would've been me bent over clutching at my dislocated knee unable to move or walk out of the ring.

Roxy: "Yeah and the broken knee I gave her of course."

Madison: "She keeps her wounds recorded so she can remember what she did wrong and go back and correct her actions or beat the shit out of the person who delivered it."

Roxy: "I know. She owes me one for the last little run-in together."

Madison: "WrestleMania where the ball got started is here too."

Roxy: "Our reunion of course. Her love and support were really needed that night. Then I saw Seth was still on crutches and it sort of stopped my celebration."

Madison: "Seth was fine. He used the crutches as a precaution because he didn't pass the strength test earlier that week so he could be in the main event with Roman."

Roxy: "Yeah. Well, it was hard to enjoy myself after knowing what he went through. Then we ran into my sister and them and the whole Corbin debacle unfolded."

Madison: "Yeah. The one Dean made in his head and then told you to settle your tea kettle about."

Roxy: "I know. I didn't even do anything and he was getting all worked up."

Madison: "Explain what the "Corbin debacle" really was because from my end it sounded like Ambrose was making this big deal over nothing. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend."

Roxy: "He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. That was no joke. He seriously is jealous over the fact that Corbin thinks I'm an attractive female. Then Jess worked him into the Broken Jessica storyline and that just sent Dean into overdrive."

Madison: "And what exactly happened? Tell me your side."

Roxy: "Well, first of all, you have to promise me that you're not going to turn mother hen over this. I don't need you acting over protective on top of Dean acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Madison: "No judgements or mother hen treatment here."

Madison sits on the side of my bed and Roxy sits in the recliner chair. I felt like we should've been throwing back a couple of beers while Roxy shared her story, but I guess alcohol in a rehab center isn't advised. So, I settled for the Core water Roxy and Madison brought in with them instead.

_ROXY POV_

I can't help it. I still have to have something in my hand when I speak. I'm not a comfortable public speaker especially if I am the center of attention. Dean and I are a lot alike in that aspect. I'm going to shed some light on what I call "The Corbin Debacle" and Dean's obsession with him.

It started out as a friendly thing. Corbin and I would pass each other backstage on the way to gorilla and say "hi" or he'd nod his head and I'd smile. He came off a little shy and quiet and I figured he would come around if he wanted to actually speak more than 5 words to me. "Good luck tonight" or "How's it going" seemed like casual passing conversation. It didn't feel like it would turn into anything deep or meaningful most of the time when someone says "How's it going" they're just being polite. They don't expect you to launch into an actual conversation of how your day went or what's happening in your life at that particular moment.


	23. Chapter 23

So, with that in mind, I am doing my usual routine I do before I go out and wrestle. I have my ear buds in my ears and my IPOD turned on playing my favorite music. I bounced along with the beat to get warmed up. I felt eyes on my like someone was watching me. But, I blew it off because I needed to get in my character's head space and worrying about being watched wasn't going to do that for me.

So, I did some stretches and as I had my back turned and my leg up on one of the production boxes, I feel strong masculine hands go around my hips and I figure its Dean. Who else would be grabbing me so close like that? Anyone else knows I'd turn around and smack the shit out of them for invading my personal space without permission. So I hit pause on my IPOD so I'm not screaming over the music to talk to him.

Roxy: "What up, boo? Are you headed to gorilla right now?"

Corbin: "No. I actually wasn't headed to gorilla."

I jump away from him suddenly, spooked that my instinct was wrong.

Roxy: "Dammit Corbin. I thought you were Dean. What's with the hands? We don't know each other like that."

Corbin: "I was just making sure you were straight. I wouldn't want you to hyper extend your knee stretching like that."

Roxy: "Well, thank you very much. I appreciate your concern for the health of my knee."

Corbin: "You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't announce myself better. That wasn't cool making you think I was your boyfriend like that."

Roxy: "It's all right. No harm no foul. You were being friendly and looking out for me."

I hop up on the box and dangle my feet down while talking to him.

Corbin: "Does Dean often come up and grab you from behind before a match?"

Roxy: "Put it like this. Dean likes to wrestle outside of the ring too."

Corbin: "He wrestles with you at home."

Roxy: "Yes he does and he's grabbed me around my hips one too many times in public and tried to German Suplex me onto whatever soft surface is nearby."

Corbin: "Well, at least it's a soft surface. He doesn't try to hurt you."

Roxy: "He knows better than to hurt me. I will remove his nuts with a rusty fork if he hurts me."


	24. Chapter 24

Corbin: "So, are you waiting to be called into Gorilla?"

Roxy: "Actually, I was warming up. I have a match tonight."

Corbin: "What kind of match are you doing?"

Roxy: "In my mind, I'd love to be doing a mixed tag team championship match with Nia JaXX and me verses Dean Ambrose and Baron Corbin. But, in reality I am doing a one on one with Alexa Bliss. I'm about to take the Smack down Women's Championship from her and put it on my own waste."

Corbin: "Nice. I like the sound of that. You deserve to take the belt way from Alexa. She doesn't act like a good champion."

Roxy: "She's an annoying cunt like the rest of the divas division. Why do you think I stay off by myself? I can't stand 90 percent of the roster. I get along better with the dudes and the two women I did like quit the WWE."

Corbin: "I thought Maddie was head of creative now."

Roxy: "She is. We don't see each other outside of her office as much as we used to when she did house shows with D.O.D."

Corbin: "I'm sorry to hear that. So, your relationship with both of your sisters is strained."

Roxy: "Nope. Jessica and I are just fine. It's Maddie who seems to be trying to pull away from us. I don't trip on her though because she's always been a bit of a loner."

Corbin: "Maddie's a lone wolf too, huh."

Roxy: "So to speak, yeah. She kind of is and Jessica has always followed her own path. I've caused Jess more harm than good in the ring."

Corbin: "You can't take her accidents personal. Things happen out there and miscommunication is easy to do."

Roxy: "I understand that. Jess understands that too. She's had more than her share of miscommunications out in the ring and she's hurt people too. I just can't get passed the fact that she blew out her knee right in front of me and I didn't even blink twice to see if she was seriously ok or just going with the script. I checked on her after she got knocked out in Hell in a Cell with Maddie and I checked on her when she rammed her shoulder into the ring post fighting Rubber Girl. Hell, I even told her I was Rubber Girl and all she did was forgave me and told me that she wanted a rematch with that crazy bitch."

Corbin starts laughing.

Corbin: "Yeah. That sounds like The Rocker all right."

Roxy: "Technically, I checked on her twice when she got a concussion. One time her and Maddie both ended up with a concussion from bouncing off each other in the ring and the one time I didn't stop to break character she got seriously injured and was out for damn near a year and a half before she was clear to come back."

Corbin: "Is that the real story? I didn't believe that whole leaving the WWE speech she gave sitting on the edge of the stage like CM Punk did. I think they just ran out of story ideas with her and were throwing whatever they could find her way."

Roxy: "Yeah. The real deal is she blew out her knee and had to be out for a year and half with rehab and surgery and all that fun stuff. It was a little bit different from when Rollins had his ACL and MCL surgically repaired. She actually wasn't pushing herself too hard to come back to WrestleMania to face me. She just called up and said "I can't do it. You're going to have to replace me" and we did."


	25. Chapter 25

Corbin: "I saw her at WrestleMania and she wasn't on crutches or hobbling at all. Seth was hobbling around on crutches."

Roxy: "Yes. Jess wasn't planning on him needing knee surgery at the same time. It was interesting living in a house with two grumpy wrestlers who can't do anything."

Corbin: "Better you then me because I'd hang one of them. Rollins gets that funky ass temper of his going and you want to smack him."

Roxy: "You've spent time on the road with Rollins before."

Corbin: "Not really, but I am familiar with his mood swings and how he can go from sweetheart to asshole in less than a cat's whisker. He used to come over to NXT just to start shit with some of the guys on roster at the time."

Roxy: "Yup. You know Seth all right. Jess liked to stir shit up too. That's why when she came over to the Raw roster she started D.O.D and asked for mixed tag team matches and for the women to do steel cage matches and all the stuff the men do. She even started to campaign to have guys and girls wrestle together legit."

Corbin: "Like what you were talking about with the Ambrose and Corbin verses Jaxx and Diamond Dust scenario."

Roxy: "Yeah. I wonder if Shane and Daniel Bryan would bite on that."

Corbin: "Jaxx is on the Red Team. I don't think that's going to happen. Who do you think off the blue team could do it?"

Roxy: "Naomi could do it. So could Becky Lynch. I'm pretty sure Nattie would go for it in a heart- beat and so would Nikki."

Corbin: "Well, those are all the votes you need, babe. The rest of the division hardly wrestles. You've seen the promos. Naomi and Nattie verses Nikki and Alexa or Becky and Charlotte it's all the same matches over and over again."

Roxy: "Exactly why I am trying to mix it up."

Corbin: "Well, I say go for it. Do your match tonight and present your case to Daniel and Shane. Shane would go for it in a minute. I promise you that much. He put together the Charlotte Verses Banks Steel Cage match and had it approved."

Roxy: "So, why was it on Raw if Shane approved it?"

Corbin: "Don't ask me. That's not my department."

Roxy: "All right, dude. I need to get myself together for my match and I'm not exactly in my uniform here."

I gesture to my boyfriend jean hip huggers and the black "This Lunatic Runs the Asylum" shirt I am currently sporting with my black and white chucks. Not exactly ring appropriate gear.

Corbin: "All right, babe. You go get changed. I'm going to head over to catering."

Roxy: "All right. See you in a few. Oh, and do me a favor?"

Corbin: "Anything. Just ask."

Roxy: "Don't let Dean hear you call me "babe" he will have 50 kittens. I know it's no different than him throwing around "Darling" at random. But, he sees that as a term of endearment meant for him and me behind closed doors not some random dude on the roster saying "Hi" to me."

Corbin: "I'll try not to get into trouble with Dean. Thanks for the pointers."

Roxy: "You're welcome."

I jump down off the production box and head towards the women's locker room to change. Of course, I have to run into one of my least favorite women on the roster while I am changing. Miss Alexa Bliss.

Alexa: "Well, what do we have here?"

I look around trying to figure out what she's talking about because that's not exactly how I'd address another human being in the room. The way she stood there like a bad comic book character with her cocky ass hand on her hip staring at me like I was going to do flips or change into another species to get away from her accusations. I totally could see her popping bubble gum and bobbling her head like an air headed valley girl doll. So, I exaggerated my enthusiasm with her presents and tried to act like she was the most exciting thing I'd ever seen just to get rid of her annoyance.

Roxy: "I don't know, Miss Bliss. A cuppa Haters?"

Alexa: "Very funny. I saw you and Corbin backstage alone together."

Roxy: "Oh, wow. You saw two friends talking to each other. That means your eyes are working inside that empty head of yours."

Alexa: "Girl, come on you have to spill. I want to know what's up with you two."

Roxy: "First of all, I'm not your girl so you don't need me to spill anything to you. Second, if I was stupid enough to buy into your faker then thou gesture of friendship, you'd use everything I said against me out in the ring and bring Dean into something he doesn't even need to deal with. Corbin and Dean travel together in the same circles and are probably thrown into more situations together then apart. They don't need that negativity around them."

Alexa: "I would never bring negativity around Dean and Corbin. I know what it's like to have co-workers talk behind your back and make negative assumptions about you. I'd never bring that on them. Look, I know you and I aren't exactly girlfriends and you've made it painfully obvious that you can't stand my Harley Quinn reject lame character out in the ring."

Roxy: "Harley Quinn, reject lame two-toned fake as hell bitch was the exact term I used."

Alexa: "Details aside, I can see that you and Dean are drifting apart since the brand change and it's becoming very obvious that you are leaning on Corbin for support these days. I know if I can see it then Dean probably sees it too."

Little did I know, what was going on in the men's locker room, Dean Slams the door on the locker next to Corbin's with purpose and Corbin looks up like "Can I help you?"

Dean: "Look, you're a lone wolf and I get that. You march to the beat of your own drummer and all that other stereotypical bullshit that is just fancy talk for you're an asshole that doesn't want to deal with other assholes. I get it. I've been there. Hell, I walked that fine line for years before I got accepted into the WWE. My point is guys like you are a dime a dozen.


	26. Chapter 26

They can find 50 more that walk talk and act just like you. So, if I beat your ass right here in this locker room and I bust up that pretty face of yours, they aren't losing any profits."

Corbin stands up and steps up to Dean proving he is not afraid of his threatening tone and the fact that he is trying to intimidate him by looming over the bench he is sitting on like he's going to pounce.

Corbin: "You aren't going to bust up anything, Ambrose and I'm going to tell you why. I am a Golden Glove Boxing champion and I tower over you by a good 4 feet at least. The only thing that is going to get busted is your pride for shooting of your mouth and getting proven wrong in front of your peers."

Dean: "I've taken down guys taller then you with less experience than that. You stay the fuck away from my fiancé and you stay the fuck out of our lives, you understand me?"

Corbin: "So now you decide who Roxy gets to be friends with? When did you start becoming that guy, Dean? You're fiancé has a voice of her own and she can speak for herself. If she's uncomfortable with my friendship and general presence in your lives, she'll say so. She doesn't need you to speak for her or make decisions for her. A grown woman doesn't need her fiancé making decisions for her behind her back. That's a Cardinal sin and you know it. If I were you, I'd sit the fuck down and settle down. You're getting all steamed up for no reason because you don't even have all of the details."

Dean: "What details do I need to know, Corbin? You fucked my fiancé and it wasn't just suggested in a promo. You two were alone and she was vulnerable and just like the wolf that you are you took advantage of the fact that she was open to you. Well, I'm not going to let you eat her heart out."

He jumps forward like he's going to take a swing at Corbin and Corbin stops him and holds him back before he can make contact of any kind.

Corbin: "Whoa, pump the brakes. I didn't fuck anyone. I don't even know Roxy like that. She cut a promo with me and that was it. I liked the idea of the whole mystic Greek mythology they had going on so yeah. I played into the role a bit. But, I also saved your fiancé and her anonymous character out there. Who told you I fucked her?"

Dean: "I'm not fucking stupid, Corbin. My fiancé doesn't just cling on to men because she can like that. There were undertones in that promo and yeah, I know the difference between reality and fiction. So I get that you were following a role and going with the whole Greek mythology theme. I also get that you saved her anonymous character's ass. But, that doesn't mean she owes you anything outside of that promo."

Corbin still is restraining Dean from making any physical contact with his attempt to punch at him.

Corbin: "Dude, chill the fuck out. I don't think she owes me a damn thing. She's not clinging to me. We are friends and we talk like friends. There is nothing romantic or sexual between us. Breathe before you actually hurt yourself being stupid."

Dean: "I'm not acting stupid. I'm defending my fiancé and her honor. I don't want some fucking NXT rookie coming up on my brand talking shit that he fucked my fiancé. I hurt a man for stealing a hat off our table for less. Even though she gave me a royal ass chewing for doing it in front of her mom and dad. Her dad loved it and her mom thought I was being noble. So, it was worth it then and it'll be worth it now."

Corbin: "Is it really worth it though? Think about this. Do you know what a Golden Glove winning boxer means? It would be like trying to take on a Mack truck and win. You'd get fucked up and I'd look like an asshole for it. It would cost us both our job and kiss any championship opportunities good bye. Roxy would be beyond pissed off and that would break you two up."

Dean starts to settle down physically but Corbin still holds him at bay afraid he'd sucker punch him just to prove he could bob and weave.

Dean: "You made your point clear. Roman has that same mentality. Can you afford an injury? Can he afford an injury? It's not worth it dude."

Corbin: "Wise thinking and smart advice. Especially with someone who's hands are like deadly weapons."

Dean: "So could you take on Brock Lesnar and win?"

Corbin: "Boxing? Hell yeah. I've beat guys like him before. MMA fighting? Fuck no. I don't have the skills like that. I don't know all that jujitsu and shit."

Dean: "Can we forget I did this?"

He gestured to Corbin holding him back from a sucker punch and Corbin lets him go finally relaxing.

Corbin: "Are you going to settle your tea kettle?"

Dean: "I'm calm now yes. Just no more suggestive Promos please. You had me believing you two were fucking behind my back."

Corbin: "Gimmick. It's all gimmick. If Roxy and I were sexually involved don't you think she'd tell you about it first?"

Dean: "I would hope so. I wouldn't want to be blind sided out in the ring."

Corbin: "Then there's your answer. It was just a broken promo. The whole damn thing made no sense anyway."

Dean: "Yeah. Huge chunk of info left out there."

Corbin: "Let me fill you in on that missing chunk of info. There was no actual sex. We were out in the ring wrestling and it was a set up for our match. In reality, Roxy and I aren't on that level. We just got her Rubber Girl mask off the ring post without exposing who she is to the world. It was an elaborate scam just to take the focus off of her mask being out there and no human."

Dean: "She didn't want to give up who Rubber Girl is so she created the Phoenix with Jessica."

Corbin: "In a nut shell, yes. Jessica has an actual tattoo of the bird on her body and they just made it look like it was some sort of magic charm or some stupid shit to set up Diamond Dust and Rubber Girl and finally reveal it was the same crazy chick."

Dean: "But Roxy changed her mind and took Rubber Girl back."

Corbin: "So I was told by Diamond Dust herself when she knighted me out there."

Dean: "Yeah. That was complicated."

Corbin: "You have no idea how complicated it really was not being a part of their circle."

Dean: "FYI, that's not The Rockers style out there. She's not some Matt Hardy nut job like they put her out there to be."

Corbin: "So why take on the identity if it's not her."

Dean: "Ratings. Smack Down needs good ratings to beat Raw."

Corbin: "Oh sweet Jesus, no wonder Jessica went nuts up and left. She was the guinea pig stuck in the middle of a tug of war."

Dean: "Yeah and she was beyond livid about it too. Roxy and Maddie both had to talk her down on many different occasions long before the graceful exit and rehab."

Corbin: "I can't say I blame them there. I'd be pissed too if that were me."

Back in the women's locker room,

Alexa: "So did you have off camera sex with Corbin or not? It sounds to me like you did and now you feel bad because of Dean."

Roxy: "I don't feel bad because of Dean. I love Dean and I'm not clinging on to Corbin. We are friends and I don't have to throw my cat at him to get his attention. This cat is Dean's not Corbin's."

Alexa: "Meow little pussy. Why wouldn't you want to give Corbin a lick? He's a hot as hell Tom cat."

Roxy: "Alexa, stop being a nasty little cunt for 5 minutes and wrap your brain around this one time. That promo was to rescue my Rubber Girl identity not to fuck Corbin behind Dean's back. So let the Tom Cat prowl the alley all he wants. This cat is an indoor pussy."

Alexa: "All right girl. What if an outdoor pussy wanted to put her tail in front of that Tom Cat? Would you prowl the alley or cat fight?"

Roxy: "I'm going g to kick your nasty little ass in that ring. Plane and simple. So keep talking about animals in code like nobody knows what you mean. You're an ignorant bitch on top of a nasty cunt."

Not 5 minutes later, we got the knock on the door that we needed to report to our spots to go out to the ring. So we went to our spots. The cameras are now rolling.

Alexa: "I don't know who that crazy ass bitch think she is. First, she had a rep for being totally off of her Rocker just like her sister and now she wants a championship opportunity like they grow in trees. She has done nothing to earn this and she is not worth my time."p

Diamond Dust comes into the shot now.

Roxy: "Alexa, my sweets. It's been a hot minute. How have you been?"

Alexa holds her hand up in her face

Alexa: "Out of my face, nut job. Before I have you commuted like your sister."

I grab her wrist in an awkward twist The totally wasn't rehearsed. I had no intention of hurting her, but she started talking about Jess and everything snapped. Suddenly, we were in a bitch fight and not wrestling in my head.

Roxy: "Never put your hand in a crazy persons face and if you bring up my sister like that again I will snap this off like a broken twig."

Alexa: "See? She's insane and I am not getting in the ring with these dangerous conditions."

I let her wrist goes and she makes a yelp of pain and shoots me an evil look.

Roxy: "Bitch, please. Nobody is buying into your story. Woman up and take an ass beating like the rest of us women. You talk all kinds of trash and throw around accusations and think nobody is going to step up to you. Well, you're wrong. I'm going to beat your ass like a piñata at a birthday party. Come on, Harley Quinn show me your monster side."

Alexa: "I can't wrestle with one hand."

She still is trying to communicate that I actually hurt her when I twisted her wrist.

Roxy: "Never try to put your hand in a crazy persons face."

Alexa: "I'm starting to learn that."

Daniel Bryan's theme music hits and he comes out to the ring.

Daniel: "Ladies, please. Resolve this wrestling not hurting each other. Alexa, you did challenge Diamond Dust and she accepted. So, this no qualifications match for the Women's Championship is happening rather you like it or not. Your hands and wrists are fine. If something were broken you'd know it right away. You're physically clear. Diamond Dust, she feels there are dangerous conditions because you are more aggressive then the other females and she's used to easy matches."

Roxy: "Well, if she's so used to easy matches then why the hell does she still have the belt? We fight on Smack Down. This isn't a popularity contest and it's not ballet. I'm not here to make her or anyone else's life easier. I'm here to fight and earn that belt."

Daniel: "Well, you heard Diamond Dust. We fight on Smack Down."

The audience goes nuts. They want me to hurt Alexa. They want to see us fight. She gives Daniel her wrist I twisted and he looks it over and nods.

Alexa: "I will own you both after this match."

Daniel: "The trainer even said your fine. I'm not going against medical advice."

Roxy: "Come on, ring the bell already. I'm tired of this little game she's playing with you. This Harley Quinn, fake ass plastic Barbie doll is going down and her annoying reign will be over and the Age of Diamond Dust will once again ring true."

Alexa: "Nice play for fan favorite."

Daniel give the signal for the match to begin and clears the ring so we can fight. I jump Alexa as soon as the bell rings and show her why I have the title of female submission specialist. She's good at keeping me from hurting her any further. Her little flips and acrobats aren't going to work with me and she knows it.


	27. Chapter 27

Suddenly, her real talent is being tested by someone who actually knows the meaning of the word wrestling. She's not as cocky as she was when she started grappling with me at first. I could see it on her face.

Alexa: "I meant what I said. If something happens out here and I get hurt, I will own you. That is no threat, darling. You're far more physical than I ever dreamed you'd be."

Roxy: "I suggest you take some more training then because I won't be your last. As for your little threats, I could give a shit less about them. Your ass is mine."

I take her down to one knee giving her the Chicken Wing and she taps out. Finally, someone wins the belt without cheating to retain. I hold the Women's Championship high above my head and am greeted with chants of "You deserve it". And "thank you Diamond Dust." Alexa is still on the mat nursing her arm.

Alexa: "You'll pay for what you did to me. That will come back home to me."

Roxy: "Bye Felicia."

I wave at her in a dismissive motion and she wrinkles her little cocky nose up at me like she smells something bad and huffs off like a kid who just got told "No" they couldn't eat something sugary before bed.

Roxy: "I do look good in blue and Diamonds."

I bask in the glory and head backstage with my prize. Corbin greets me with a high five.

Corbin: "Nice one. Congratulations Champ."

Roxy: "Thank you. Shall we go out and celebrate?"

Corbin: "Hell yeah. I'd say you deserve a few celebratory libations."

Roxy: "Nah, I need to keep sober, but I can have root beer and look like one of the big kids."

Corbin: "I won't tell your secrets."

He puts his arm around me disregarding Dean's warning from earlier that evening that I had no idea was even exchanged until later on in the evening. Which I will be getting to eventually. I head back to the locker room for a shower and a change of clothes and am greeted with a huge round of applause and whistles as I bow with my new "Baby" on my waist.

I dramatically clear my throat and stand on one of the benches.

Roxy: "First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all of you for being my bitches. If it wasn't for you there would be no competition for me. I'd like to thank my mentor, The Resident Rocker for bringing me in to the WWE when nobody wanted to take a chance on a crazy young thing that crushed on Dean Ambrose and admired his best friend for years. I only wish she were here now, to celebrate with me and not off on some stupid rehab facility for another injury I caused. I love you, Jess and this one is for you."

I hold the belt up to my video on my phone so I can show her when I go to see her next. She'll love the fact that I have the belt now and it should motivate her to want to come back for it again. We do our most epic fights when there is a belt on the line.

Roxy: "All right baby sis, I'm going to go celebrate with the ladies now."

The locker room cheers as I sign off the video.

Roxy: "Now that I've got that taken care of, good luck trying to win this back from me. It's all mine and I look good in blue and diamonds."

I make a dramatic exit into the shower area. The final moments of our fight played in my head as the warm water washed away the aches and pains from getting into a good match. (Remembering)

She finally realized we were in a test of skills in the ring. She was going to have to out- smart me and be stronger than me. She sized me up from across the ring and I smiled a sarcastic smile of approval and waved for her to "Bring it on". So, she charged at me and tried to spear me and I simply stepped aside as she slammed head first into the turnbuckle and bounced back into the corner.

Roxy: "Did the poor baby fall down?"

Alexa: "I didn't fall. I bounced and you need to start being careful before you really hurt me and I get pissed off."

Roxy: "Oh wow. I'm scared of you. You can't possibly get pissed off at me."

Alexa: "I can and you don't want to see that. I will own your ass."

Roxy: "You have an incredibly unnatural obsession with my ass. Why do you have this need to own my ass?"

Alexa: "You can't make cute sarcastic remarks and think it's going to make this problem go away."

Roxy: "My problem went away as soon as you hit that buckle."

I pull her into the middle of the ring and go for the pin. She laid there and I got the pin.

Announcer: "The winner of this match and your new Women's Champion Diamond Dust."

My music fills the arena and the audience erupts into cheers. Alexa gives me the meanest look I'd ever seen on a grown woman's face. I smiled as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and once again, I find little Miss Bliss in my face. She doesn't learn. I guess almost dislocating her wrist and her shoulder out there didn't teach her a good enough lesson.

Roxy: "Can I help you? I'm trying to get dressed and out of here."

Alexa: "You are no champion. You're a fucking lunatic. You were out there trying to hurt me and I'm going to prove it. Everything out there was intentional."

Roxy: "Darling, I see you're still as delusional as you were out in the ring trying to sell Bryan that you were too hurt to compete."

Alexa: "You're going to relinquish that title back to me just like Niaomi had to when she hurt her knee."

Roxy: "Ooh, now we're making threats of physical violence towards me? Too bad you really don't have the balls to defend the title fair and square. You have to beg for someone to relinquish it to you rather than fight for it like a real woman. A real woman is champ now. So, get your ass to the back of the line. As far as I'm concerned, you and I are done. You don't even have a rematch clause this time."

Alexa: "You will pay for what you did to me."

Roxy: "That two-toned hair dye is affecting your brain. You should really see someone about that problem of yours."

I pat her on the head dismissing her from my presence and go into one of the changing rooms to put my clothes on. I can hear her on the phone with someone. It sounded like Daniel Bryan. She's resorted to tattle tailing on the phone rather than talk face to face with the boss man himself.

Daniel: "What was that out there?"

Alexa: "That lunatic bitch is trying to kill me out there. First she twists my wrist and you totally ignore the fact that she damn near broke it and send me out there to defend my title blindsided. Then she runs me into the ring post and puts me into a chicken wing. That's not even a legal move for us. That's a male move."

Daniel: "Look Alexa, I understand you're upset. You lost the title fair and square and no amount of begging and pleading is going to get me to give it back to you. Roxy earned that title and that match. I'm sorry you ran into the post and hurt your shoulder. You're a wrestler. Bumps happen out there. She counter acted your move. That's how it's done. Right now, we have a bigger problem."

Alexa: "A bigger problem than an injured superstar who can't wrestle?"

Daniel: "At this particular moment, yes. It does take priority over that."

Alexa: "What could possibly be that important?"

Daniel: "The "F" bomb that was dropped out there and heard by the live audience."

Alexa: "The male superstars drop "F" bombs like candy out there when they get hurt. I've heard Roman Reigns drop multiple "F" bombs in one match."

Daniel:" That's different. He's on Raw and I'm not responsible for him. I am responsible for you and you work on Smack Down for me."

Alexa: "I didn't realize the red record light was still taping. I thought it went off to commercial. I apologize for my unlady like language out there."

Daniel: "Well, it's too late now. It was already caught."

Alexa: "I am sorry I dropped the F bomb out there."

I come out of the changing area dressed to go out now back in my boyfriend jeans and black "This lunatic runs the asylum" shirt with my black and white chucks. I pop up into Alexa and Daniel's Face time moment.

Roxy: "An" F" bomb on a Tuesday night can't be cheap. I am sorry you had to hear that out there and I tried to tell her about the light still blinking."

Daniel: "It's all right, Roxy. You didn't know Alexa was going to say that. It's not your fault."

Alexa: "Excuse you. This is a private conversation. You weren't invited into this shot. She gets the "It's all right." Talk and I get the look of doom."

Daniel: "You're going to get the look from a lot of people back here. Well, it's too late now. All we can do is hope the executives don't fine you."

Alexa: "I hope not too. I don't want to owe the WWE money or the McMahons."

Roxy: "Good luck with that, girlfriend."

I pat her on the back and head out to celebrate my victory. I was hoping Corbin was serious about wanting to go out with me. I just hope Dean kept his cool and didn't blow up on him again. I hear a voice from the dark shadows. Of course, I figured it was Dean. He liked to surprise me that way.

Corbin: "Hey champ."

Roxy: "We meet again, Corbin."

Corbin: "Yeah and I met Dean earlier."

Roxy: "Uh oh. What happened?"

Corbin: "Oh, nothing much. We had a chat."

Roxy: "A chat with Dean. That couldn't have gone well. You're both alpha males."

Corbin: "Why do you assume the worse when you hear Dean has been chatting with another alpha male?"

Roxy: "Because Dean usually wants to start a fight at work."

Corbin: "In the ring, sure. This was in the locker room."

Roxy: "I know you two. You mind as well spill it."

Corbin: "Do you really want to hear about a couple of alpha males when you just won the championship from Alexa?"

Roxy: "You're trying to distract me."

Corbin: "He didn't like our last promo."

Roxy: "He's still on that promo from how many years ago?"

Corbin: "Last year and it was only December. So about 3 months ago not years."

Roxy: "Dude, nothing happened and I told him we didn't do anything."

Corbin: "Well, he decided I needed to be confronted. So, he confronted me in front of the locker room and we exchanged some words and that was the end of it. I told him we never had sex and that it was all part of the promo."

Roxy: "That's sort of my fault. I didn't tell him about the nature of the promo before we cut it. So, it came off like we were having some sort of mad sex affair behind his back."

Corbin: "For the love of God. You're fiancé boyfriend husband whatever the hell he is needs to learn to communicate better with you."

Roxy: "I know. That was my bad."

Corbin: "Look, I like you. You're a gorgeous talented female with mad in ring skills. I understand you have a lot on your plate with your sister in rehab and the other one up in the air. But you and I can only be friends. I don't want any drama from Dean and I sure as hell don't want any drama between me and you."

Roxy: "Let me let you in on something. I don't want to be anything more than your friend. You're the one lurking in the dark and grabbing me around my hips like I'm yours. My family has nothing to do with you or our relationship. Who the hell do you think you even are? You know nothing about my family or the situation we are in. What made you even think for a minute that I would want some arrogant ass like you in my life?"

Corbin: "I'm being honest here. I can't keep leading you on and making you believe there are stronger feelings here."

Roxy: "I'm being honest too. I thought you were my friend and now you're acting like an ass."

Corbin: "I am sorry you took it that way and I am sorry I came off that way."

Roxy: "OK. You made your point. Now you can go piss off and find someone else to mind fuck. I'm done playing games with you. Unless we are in ring I'm done with you."

I left him standing there and went to gather my stuff. Dean is standing outside the locker room waiting for me.

Roxy: "Dean just the man I was looking for."

Dean: "Hey babe."


End file.
